Spirit Series: Moon and Cat
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: First in Series On a mission, Train meets the young boy who lived. He later decides to train him and he joins the Chronos Numbers. But after a small encounter in his mind, Harry figures out a huge secret about himself! Set in Book 4 Slash!
1. Prologue

**This is just a story I came up with. Hopefully it's good~ **

**Read and enjoy~ :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: New mission<strong>

"Number thirteen, you're next mission."

The Black Cat looked up, with cold cat-like eyes, waiting for his next assignment.

"We're moving you to England. You are to take care of a few tyrants there."

He nodded and moved pass Number I, who nodded to him briefly.

_Good luck, Heartnet._

Meanwhile, a black-haired boy woke up in the middle of the night. After grabbing his glasses and putting it on, he frowned to himself.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Just a prologue but its a good start right? <strong>

**Review pretty please~**

**(Oh, and for those reading my other story, I'll try to update as soon as I can~)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this~ Harry and Train have a little start of relationship.**

**Ok! Read and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Train sighed as he sat on the roof of a house, looking up at the moon. It was lucky, since he knew English, but still, all the people were slightly annoying. He sighed again and took a gulp of milk.

"Mew~"

He looked to the side to see a cat that he had made friends with a few days after arriving. It had finished its milk.

"What, you want more?"

"Mew~" The cat patted its plate

"There's none left. This is mine."

"Mew~"

He looked at the cat and sighed, before pouring the rest of his milk in the bowl.

"There you go…"

"Mew~" The cat went back to eating, making Train sigh. He looked back out on the empty streets until he saw something interesting. A boy, about his age, was running from a few people.

Train grumbled to himself before jumping down and falling into step with the boy, who was slow in his opinion.

"Who're you?" He asked, as though breathing was hard for him. Train didn't answer; instead he looked at the wound on his side, which was bleeding horribly.

Train looked at the boy again once before grabbing him and sprinting away, to the next alley and hid from the people, putting his hand to the boy's mouth. He immediately started squirming but Train glared at him but the boy just glared back through his glasses, making him smirk a bit.

_He's got spunk._ He went to the boy's ear and said. "Shut up a moment. Do you _want_ them to catch you?"

The boy slowly stopped squirming and allowed for Train to hold him. But Train could feel the pout, making him chuckle. He immediately silenced himself when he heard footsteps, making the boy tense.

"Dammit, where is he?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Man and he was such a good catch to!"

As the footsteps got farther, the boy sighed in relief and fainted from blood loss, muttering, "Thank you…"

Train cursed, wondering how he could be so stupid as to forget his wound. He carried the boy bridal style to the house he was staying in. As he carried him, he noticed how beautiful he actually was. He had creamy pale skin and midnight locks that framed his face perfectly. He looked peaceful as he slept, with none of the fire in his eyes that he had before.

Train felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he watched the boy. _Dammit, why am I…?_

He sighed in relief as he finally got to his house. He went upstairs to the guest room and put the boy on the bed. He took off his tattered T-shirt to patch up the wound and got a black T-shirt from his dresser to put on the boy.

_It's a bit big…but it'll do…_ Train thought to himself as he watched the shirt fall off the boy's shoulder a little.

He sighed and sat on a chair near the bed. _Now to wait…_

_One hour later…_

Train was reading a book when he saw the boy, whom he decided to dub, Kuroi for now. It meant black in Japanese, and his hair was a midnight black so…Anyway Kuroi started to shift in his sleep and woke up, his eyes drooping slightly, until he saw Train, and the same fire that was in his eyes before came back.

"Who the hell are you?"

Train put up an eyebrow. "Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?"

Kuroi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and started to pout, making Train smirk.

"So, why were you running from them?"

Kuroi sighed, running his hair through his locks. "I was in the park, when they attacked me. They were trying to rape me, but I managed to kick them where it hurts and get away….then one decided to play unfair and took out a knife…"

_So that's how he got hurt…_

"So, Kuroi—"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell does Kuroi mean?"

"…It means 'black' in Japanese. I dubbed you that because you have black hair…"

Kuroi laughed. It was beautiful, but had a mysterious ring to it. "My name is Harry."

"What?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. And your name?"

"Train Heartnet."

Harry smiled. "Train…nice name."

"Thanks. So, I guess we better get you back home…"

"Hell no!" Harry immediately yelled. "Let me stay here, just for a while!"

Train blinked, and then nodded. "Alright. I'll go get you something to eat." He got up and left the room. Once the door closed, Harry sighed and fell down on the bed, flinching a bit when his wound throbbed.

_It's nice to take a break from being a 'hero' and acting just like myself. But…why do I trust him? Maybe it's those eyes…_ Harry blushed when he remembered his yellow cat-like eyes, trained on him. He almost squealed like a fangirl. _So, what will I do now? I can't go back to the Dursley's, they'll murder me! Maybe I can stay here a while…_

"Harry, I have your dinner."

Harry looked up to see Train looking down at him, his eyes slightly softened than before, and Harry blushed. "U-Uh…y-yeah….thanks…"

Train pretty much had question marks over his head as Harry took the food.

_Yep, I'll stay~! 3_


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay~! I actually got this done! Go me!**

**So, hopefully you like this chapter! In my opinion this chapter until I start on the book are all basically crap...but you guys can be the judge of that! **

**So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Train watched Harry's peaceful face as he slept, the only time he is _ever_ peaceful. He found that Harry was slightly crazy and gets angry really easily, with a touch of mischief and mystery that pulled him in.

He quickly found the bruises and scars that covered his body, and found out how horribly his Aunt and Uncle treated him. But Harry just shrugged. "Their problem, not mine." But it _was_ his problem if he was getting abused because of it!

Train sighed and rubbed his temples. Harry was basically a handful when he was awake...

Train wondered what he could do for Harry, since he was basically hated at home. His eyes widened when he thought of what he could do.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Think of what sooner?" Harry asked, turning to Train, his green eyes tired. He searched for his glasses for a moment before putting it on, blinking.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes. You were pacing."

Train blinked. He didn't realize he was pacing. Then he sighed. "Well, I was wondering what I could do to help you, since you're basically hated at home."

"And you thought of…?"

"Training you."

"With wha…oh…"

Harry immediately shut up when he saw Train take out Hades.

"So? You in?"

Harry's face split out into a slow smile. "Hell yeah!"

Train found out that Harry was basically a prodigy. He was great with shooting and was very precise when knocking someone unconscious. He was great with both hands and as he got more practice, he got as fast as he is.

One night, while Harry was practicing, Train had a great idea. "Harry."

"Yes _teacher_."

Train rolled his eyes. "Harry, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, I work for a group called Chronos. It's an assassination group…" He explained how they assassinate tyrants and different evil and told him he could become a number, which made him excited.

"Oh, if I become a number which will I be?"

"Well, you'll probably be my partner, Number XIV and your name might be kitten since I am Black Cat."

Harry smirked. "Well, that sounds good. When can I join?"

"Once I tell them about you, they will schedule your test. And after they will give you your weapon."

Harry nodded slowly, but seemed deep in thought. _He told me his secret….I should tell him mine._

"Harry?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just…can I tell you something?"

Train nodded.

"Well…" Harry took a deep breath. "I am a wizard."

Train put up an eyebrow.

"I can prove it!" Harry said and took his wand from his pocket, making Train wonder how he missed it. _"Lumos"_

Train's eyes widened when the tip glowed a bright light, making Harry smirk.

"Believe me now?"

Train narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You could have told me before."

Harry shrugged, his eyes holding mischief. "And what's the fun in that?"

The Black cat smirked evilly and Harry immediately ran.

"Come on Harry! I'm not gunna hurt you…maybe…" Train smirked as he ran after the black-haired beauty. _Whoa…beauty? Maybe I do have feelings for him…_

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know...but how was the chapter in general? Good? Lame? Peace of crap? <strong>

**So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers~! I'm sorry this took so long! Please enjoy! **

**I don't really like this chapter...I didn't think I did a good job on this one...but I hope you like it!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Train smirked, hiding his pride as he watched Number I give Harry his weapon.

"You are now Chronos number XIV. Here is your weapon." She handed him two revolvers, the opposite colors of Hades. Instead of silver at the top then black, it was black then silver. They both were engraved with XIV. "They are names Death and Despair, partner to Hades. Your nickname will be NightKitten and partner to Black Cat, number XIII."

Creed glared at the boy. _How dare someone try to take Train from me!_

Harry accepted the weapon and looked up at his superior. "Number I, can I tell you something in private later?"

She nodded. "Go for now."

He nodded and went to his official partner Train. "Hello."

"Hello partner. I sort of expected your weapon."

"Oh, whatever." Harry looked away

"So, what do you need to tell Number I?"

"Oh, none of your….ok, I'll tell you later."

Train rolled his eyes. "Right…"

Creed glared at Harry as he talked to Train. _He needs to go…_

Number I was pacing in the empty hall. She was waiting for the newly appointed Number XIV.

_What does he want to tell me? What could be so important…?_

Footsteps stopped her pacing. She looked up to see Number XIV, with his eyebrow raised.

"What's with you guys and pacing?" Harry asked

Number I looked at him seriously. "What did you call me here for?"

Harry sighed. "Chronos is about keeping peace, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well…" He explained about the wizarding world and Voldemort. Her eyes were wide by the end.

"That's bad. We can't have someone like him taking over. Why was no one reported about this?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "People in the wizard world think that muggles are pretty much 'weak and stupid' like a whole different race of animals. They act like regular people are almost nonexistent and never really converse or make any contact with them."

Number I's eye twitched and she took a deep breath. "So, how can we defeat this….Voldemort?"

"Hoxcrux." Harry said automatically, and then frowned, wondering how he knew that. **(AN: It will be explained later)** He explained what they were and said, "There are eight. Each one is hidden in a place he thinks no one would look. I don't have a lot of information on it….but I do know that his name when he was a student was Tom Riddle."

Number I nodded. "I will inform our superiors. Go back to Number XIII and try to get more information."

"Right." Harry nodded before leaving to find his partner.

Number I sighed. _If he hadn't joined, we would not have learned of this…_

Harry was looking around, trying to find Train so they could go home. He suddenly stopped, looking to the side.

"Come out here. I know you're there…."

"Ah, so you are skilled…."

Harry turned around fully to see Creed Diskenth. A smile was on his face, but his eyes held hatred, pointed mostly at Harry.

"Is there something you need from me?" Harry asked

"You….you are partner to Train-kun…"

"Yes…" Harry said, wondering where this was going. He suddenly dodged a sword coming right at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You are too close to Train-kun." He said simply. "So you must die."

Harry took out his guns. _Time to try it out._ He dodged the sword with his gun and pointed at Creed's head, locking his sword in place.

"You're move. Either you leave and promise not to try and kill me, or you die. You're choice…"

They had a stare down for a few minutes, until they heard a voice,

"Harry? What are you doing?"

They turned to see Train and Harry immediately got Creed out of his grip. "Hi Train. We were just having a…disagreement."

Train put up an eyebrow, then sighed. "Alright Harry. Let's go home. I'm tired and want milk."

Harry rolled his eyes and put back his guns, walking toward Train. "You always want milk."

They walked off talking and Creed glared at Harry. _This isn't over…_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know for a fact that this isn't that good...<strong>

**So please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! *Dodges various items thrown* I'm so sorry for…basically forgetting about this story. Believe me, I wanted to get it done…but, I write fanfictions for fun and these were one of them…and I had written a (very suckish) lemon…**

**So, since this is T-Rated, I had to find a way to imply but cut out. **

**Oh, and I love this chapter, because you get to figure out what this whole series is based on! Oh…and I got pretty lazy at the start…you'll see why…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat! If I did…well…. *evil smirk***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It's been a few weeks since Harry has joined the Chronos numbers and Number I decided it was a good decision. He didn't start out with trembling hands when he killed. He just shot and walked away. And the information about the wizarding world was very helpful.

All she has to question is his woman-like fashion sense.

He wears a black, long sleeved shirt with a sort of black veil on it with black tight jeans and black leather boots. He keeps his wand in his boot, and she only knows because she saw him pull it out.

She watched as Harry and Train give their report on their assignment, before walking out.

Number I watched Harry's back as he left. _He's a strong ally, but a powerful enemy. I fear the day we may have to clash weapons…_

Train watched Harry as he trained. He was so beautiful, working in the moonlight. He bit his lip. He had already found himself to be in love with the wizard and was almost…afraid of rejection.

Well, it was now or never…

"Harry, could you come here for a moment?"

Harry nodded and went over. "What's wrong?"

"I…want to try something."

Harry's breath hitched as Train came close and his lips touched his own. Train immediately thought Harry would push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his neck so Train responded by wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. When they broke apart for air, Harry muttered,

"Took you damn long enough…" Harry panted, his face slightly flushed.

Train chuckled. "You could have just made a move yourself.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Train chuckled again and obliged.

So, to sum it up, saving Harry was the best choice he's ever made.

Harry giggled a bit as Train nipped at his neck. It's been a few weeks into their relationship and they both couldn't be happier.

"You know." Train said conversantly, the Chronos numbers have found 7 of the Hoxcrux. But the eighth is still hidden. And they've checked everywhere." **(AN: Yeah…this was the part I'm talking about….I need to get the story going….)**

Harry frowned. "There's something missing…you know, I have my suspicions."

"And these suspicions are…?"

"Well, on the night Voldemort tried to kill me, if the spell backfired, it should have just died out, not weakened him. Something happened when he tried to kill me to weaken him. And if the spell didn't hit me, then why do I have this scar?" Harry pushed up his bangs to show the scar.

"Maybe…" It clicked and both their eyes widened.

"I'm/You're the Hoxcrux…" They said at the same time.

"It's probably locked away in my mind, that's why I haven't been taken over yet…"

"And what will you do?"

"Kill it, obviously. I have also been studying magic, and there are a lot of things useful that I found. I have to meditate and get into my inner mind or whatever and defeat it myself. Either that, or someone needs to kill me."

Train nodded and allowed Harry to sit on the floor Indian-style.

"Oh, and do not disrupt me. I'm going to break the seal on the Hoxcrux and when I do, he will try to kill me or take me over. If I am disrupted, he will succeed."

Train nodded, flinching a bit at the 'kill me' part and watched at Harry closed his eyes.

_Harry's inner mind _

_Harry opened his eyes to see the world in a fog. He looked around before slowly stepping into the fog. He followed an evil presence until he saw a huge snake behind a seal. He took a deep breath before chanting under his breath and immediately jumping back as the seal broke, almost like glass._

_The snake lunged and Harry dodged before shooting at the snake. The snake hissed as it dodged and lunged again. Harry threw himself to the ground as the snake went over him. He shot at him, smirking to himself as three bullets impaled themselves in the snake's side, allowing blood to gush out._

_The snake hissed in pain and seemed to glare at Harry. "Harry Potter…" The snake said, its voice echoing eerily in Voldemort's voice. "I should have killed you long ago…"_

"_Really?" Harry smirked, pointing Despair at the Hoxcrux. "Let's see you try now."_

_The snake hissed and lunged. Harry ducked and rolled into the fog, hearing the snake hiss in frustration. He sighed in relief and pointed at the snake. __Where is it? Where is the main part of the soul…?_

_A part that seemed red gleamed on the upper part of the snake. _

_There!__ Harry shot at that point and the snake hissed out in agony, before disappearing in black smoke. As soon as it disappeared, the fog rolled out, and Harry gasped. _

_In front of him was a clearing at night, which clearly showed the moon. In front of him was a lake that shimmered beautifully. _

"_What….?"_

"_Finally." A voice said behind him and he turned around, his mouth immediately falling open. _

_In front of him was…himself. Two of himself. The one on his left had silver hair and was wearing a silver kimono with a sort of white design. The one on his right had black hair and a black kimono, with a grey design. _

_The one in black snorted. "Took ya a while, didn't it?"_

"_What are you talking about? Who…are you?" Harry asked. _

"_We are you." They said at the same time._

"_What?"_

"_We are the Tsuki no seishin."_

"_Spirit of the moon." Harry immediately translated. "Wait…how did I know that?"_

"_We are you." The silver Harry said calmingly. "I am the light side of the moon."_

"_And I am the dark." The dark-dressed Harry snorted_

"_We are the all-knowing moon. We are you."_

_Harry nodded, slowly believing them. "So, why are you separated….we separated?"_

"_We are your powers and memories. After the last war…well, we'll give you back your memories. We just need to merge."_

_Harry nodded and they walked closer together. "So, what do I do?"_

"_Join hands with us, you dummy." Dark Harry snorted_

_Light Harry rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He's your dark side."_

_Harry shrugged and joined hands. "So, now what?"_

"_You will know what to do." Light Harry smiled, then closed his eyes. "Join us, for we shouldn't have been separated."_

"_The Dark and the Light must become one." Dark Harry chanted. _

"_Join us, to become stronger, wiser, more prepared!" Harry chanted, the words seeming to come naturally. _

"_For we are the opposite of the sun, the Mangetsu no seishin (Moon spirit)!"_

_There was a flash of light and Light and Dark Harry disappeared. Harry took a deep breath as memories entered his mind. He opened his eyes to show his green eyes had turned silver, then dimmed to a green. _

_He blinked, before gasping. "So Train is…I have to get back!"_

_Outside Harry's mind space_

Train watched with wide eyes as Harry changed, his body getting more curved, like a girl and his hair got a bit longer, getting darker and getting silver highlights. His eyes opened to show they were silver, then dimmed to the usual green.

"Train…"

"Harry, what happened?"

"Let me do something…" Harry said before putting his finger on Train's forehead. A seal appeared over his head and broke like glass. His brown hair got darker and as Harry took off his finger, his eyes filled with wisdom and intelligence, as if he was older than he really was.

"_Tsuki-sama*."_ Train whispered before grabbing Harry's waist and pulling him into a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Train's neck and pulled him closer as Train deepened the kiss.

Once they separated, Train whispered, "_Gomen_"

"For what?" Harry whispered back, putting his head on Train's chest. "You are the _Neko no seishin**_ and yet, I didn't see it. I should be ashamed for not regaining my memories and trying to find you earlier."

Train shook his head, comforting Harry by combing his hair with his hands. "Well, we need to find everyone else, right?"

"Yes, but for now…" Harry kissed Train and he immediately deepened the kiss. Train grabbed Harry by the legs and pulled him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. They fell on the bed, Train's hand searching up and down Harry's body.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ **(AN: Sorry, this isn't M-rated)**

Harry and Train snuggled together from the…._activities_ that they just did.

Like usual, Harry didn't fall asleep right away. He thought about everything. The last war, the other spirits, Hogwarts…

"_Shimatta_!" Harry growled suddenly.

"Something wrong?"

"_Hai_! I just realized that my 'so-called' enemy at Hogwarts is _Yoru-san***_, aka, my best friend!"

Train's eyes widened. "You mean, that Draco kid?"

"Yes!"

Train sighed. "We better get some sleep; we'll talk about this in the morning."

Harry nodded and laid down, back into Train's embrace, planning for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I know, I kind of rushed, but I had to! I felt as though the story was going to slow…and I'm an impatient person, so yeah…<strong>

**And the next chapter will be special, it's going to show the memories that Harry and Train regained, so you guys will understand a bit better.**

**Review, pretty please! *Epic puppy eyes of DOOM***

_***Moon**_

_****Cat Spirit**_

_*****Night**_


	6. Special Info Chapter

**Hello All~! *Comes in with Hetalia cosplay on* I'm in a very Hetalia-like mood today! Ve~!**

**So, here's the special chapter! **

**This is what will be shown:**

**What Harry looks like**

**His old name**

**How he came to be as a Spirit**

**Powers as a Spirit**

**How he met Train**

**The same will be for Train. **

**The awesome me will start the chapter now! Kesesese~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Hetalia (for the references above…) **

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter<strong>

**Harry or Tsuki**

Description: Harry or Tsuki has long black hair with silver highlights. He wears a woman's black kimono with silver designs. He has silver eyes but because he was born without his memories his eyes are green and turn silver when he activates his powers. His skin glows slightly when the moon comes out. For this story, he will be wearing mostly short, skimpy clothes

How he was "born": Actually, no one knows, not even himself. He sort of appeared as a seven year old kid (when a Spirit is "born" they appear as a seven year old) in the Spirit realm.

Powers: ….He's the moon. He has a wide variety of powers that mostly includes the sea. And everywhere the moon's light touches, he can see it. He's also very intelligent and knows a lot. He knew about the Hoxcruxes because he helped the Magic Spirit make them.

How he met his mate/husband: (Spirits refer to their 'chosen ones' as mates) A few years after the Cat Spirit/Train was born, they met in the forest. Well, more like Train accidently scared Harry, which resulted in him almost dying from being beat to a pulp. Then Harry healed him, saying sorry. Then they went on dates and crap, fell in love, and you know the rest…

**Train or Neko**

Description: Train or Neko had dark brown hair and is usually seen with cat ears poking out of his hair or a cat tail. As a Spirit, he has a man's black kimono with no design.

How he was "born": After the night sky was created, Train was shortly "born", being an animal of the night.

Powers: He's as agile as a cat and can even turn into a cat, summon any animal in the cat family….etc. He also has vision like a cat…

How he met his mate/husband: ….I'm not repeating myself….

**Draco or Yoru**

Description: Draco or Yoru has black hair in his Spirit form and wears a man's black Kimono.

How he was "born": Tsuki and Taiyō had an argument about it being too light every day. In the end, Tsuki was allowed to create the night sky. And thus, Draco was created.

Powers: He is not only night, he is darkness himself. And since humans are afraid of the dark, his voice can scare any human so he stays silent. He can control the shadows and travel through the shadows. Oh, and his weapon are knives.

How he met his love (They haven't really confessed their feelings yet): Tsuki saw that his best friend Yoru was lonely, being mostly alone in the sky. So he created Sutā, the night time stars. Then Tsuki sent Yoru to take care of him and teach him everything. He fell in love with him after everything that happened between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Does this clear up any questions? If it doesn't just PM or review and I'll add only if it doesn't give away anything. <strong>

**I'll be doing this for every new Spirit that comes up, so check back every time a new Spirit is introduced so you see their background. **

**Well, this Hetalia lover is out! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I know I'm updating more often than usual, I just want to…like a boss. (Sorry, I've gotten this habit of saying "like a boss" at the ends of my sentences…just bear with me…)**

**When I get ideas or I'm excited that I'm starting with the book soon, I update fast, so expect this in the future…like a boss. **

**Alright! Let's start the chapter, like a boss!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat. If I owned **_**any **_**anime it would automatically turn into a Yaoi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"No."

Harry rolled his eyes at the immediate answer. "Train—"

"No. You're not going back there."

Harry sighed.

At the moment, Harry was telling Train that he was going back to live with his Aunt and Uncle, and Train didn't allow it.

"Look, if I don't get back soon, the wizarding world will get very suspicious and try to find me. You can sneak into my room at night, or turn into a cat if you need to."

Now that they remembered they were spirits, they remembered how to use their powers. So, since Train is the spirit of the cat, it was pretty obvious he could turn into a cat.

Train sighed, knowing he couldn't fight his boyfriend/husband and _win_. "Alright, alright. You win."

Harry smiled and pecked Train on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

Petunia and Vernon Dursley had to be the happiest parents on Earth. For weeks, the freak has been gone, disappeared in fact, and they couldn't be happier. Dudley looked happier to.

Then, one morning, a little after breakfast, Dudley was watching T.V. in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"Duddles! Could you answer that?" Petunia's voice came from the kitchen.

He frowned, knowing that he would miss his show, when it turned to a commercial, making him get up to answer the door. There, he met a beautiful girl.

She had hair that his father would think is 'freaks' hair, but he didn't care. It was a deep midnight black with silver highlights. Her eyes were green, which contrasted with her pale, moon-touched skin that seemed to glow. She wore a simple white shirt, which seemed like an undershirt with black shorts. He didn't even mind the fact that under the right-side of her collarbone was a tattoo for the Roman numeral 14.

He blinked and tried to make himself look cool, failing miserably. "Hello, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

She blinked and turned behind her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course."

She blinked again, before starting to laugh. Dudley just stood there as the girl laughed, clutching her stomach.

"O-Oh god! Y-You're actually trying to hit on me!" She giggled, before taking a few breathes. "You don't even recognize me!"

"What do you…?" He now looked into her green eyes and his whole face turned red. "I-It's you! F-Freak!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you to cuz. Now, let me in."

He sneered, trying to make up for what happened. "Why should I?"

Harry looked at him before going to his boot and was about to take out his wand when Dudley squeaked, unmanly, and ran into the house, leaving the door open. Harry shrugged and went in, closing the door behind him.

"Duddles, what's wrong?" Petunia came out of the kitchen and looked at Harry, who smirked.

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

She screeched, because she knew who he was. "I-It's you! How dare you come back here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went to the stairs. "I'm going to my room. Nice to be 'home.'" He went up, ignoring Petunia's shrill whines and closed the door behind him. He picked Dudley's stuff off the floor and sat on the bed, immediately embraced by his boyfriend/husband.

He smiled and snuggled deeper into Train's embrace. "You were quick."

He snorted. "I was worried."

"Like they could hurt me. They're too scared."

Train chuckled. "You're right about that. So, what will you do now?"

"Oh, I dunno, probably wait until I can go to Hogwarts."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Train kissed Harry's forehead before disappearing.

Harry sighed before looking over to Hedwig. "Hey, miss me?"

Hedwig hooted a bit angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You'll be alright, won't you?"

Hedwig hooted again and Harry giggled. "Good."

Harry went back on his bed again. He didn't miss the place one bit. He wanted to live with Train, but of course, if he did, the wizarding world would get involved immediately.

He looked up at the sky. "I hope I can find the other spirits. I guess I just have to wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good? Terrible? I know I kind of rushed, but I needed to get to at least the start of the book…like a boss. Oh, and I tried to make the time skips during the summer, so I can at least keep it during the start of the book…like a boss. <strong>

**Review, like a boss! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Yayz! I got here! *Dressed in Naruto cosplay* Um…I can explain…Oh, screw it. **

**So, I…don't…have anything…to say…dattebayo…**

**Enjoy the chapter….I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Naruto dattebayo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Tsuki growled as he looked up at the shadow, which had a beam of white light in one hand, and an orange light in another. _

"_So, Tsuki, did you give up?"_

"_Never!" Tsuki yelled, struggling to get to his feet. __Where the hell is Taiyō*?__ Tsuki looked to the side and immediately regretted it. _

_The other spirits were losing. The ice and winter spirit were only freezing a few monsters at a time, the spirit of souls was slowly dimming in power, night and stars looked like they were about to collapse, cat was slowing in movements…and that was only the beginning…_

"_Shimatta…" Tsuki whispered, flinching as a bad wound started to hurt._

"_Tsuki!" a voice yelled, and Harry saw Sun, running over to him, as wounded as she was._

_The shadow chuckled. "Just in time, Taiyō, you get to die with Tsuki."_

_The Sun glared at the shadow. "We will defeat you! Tsuki! We need to unite our powers!"_

"_What?"_

"_Just trust me!"_

"_You will never succeed!" The shadow yelled, bringing up more power._

"_Tsuki!"_

_Harry grabbed Sun's hand and they glowed with power._

"_This is your end!" They yelled at the same time_

"_I will defeat you!" The shadow yelled, and they both threw power at each other…_

Harry's eyes shot open, his forehead beaded with sweat, and his heart racing.

"Just a dream…no…not just a dream…a memory…" Harry panted and his waist was immediately grabbed.

"Something wrong?" The cat spirit whispered

"Nothing." Harry said, putting his head on Train's shoulder. "I must've gone too deep into my memories and brought up the war…"

Train looked at him sympathetically. "It's alright. It wasn't that long ago, so of course you would've brought the memory up."

"But I almost lost you in that war." Harry whispered, tears falling, but Train licked them away.

"We're alright. You did your best."

"As far as I know! I have no idea where they are. All I know is that for a fact Draco is Yoru."

Train sighed. "Don't worry. I'll help you as much as I can."

Harry smiled and pecked Train on the lips. "I have to get back to, you know, being the moon."

Train chuckled and sat on the bed as he watched Harry sit Indian-style and an aura of power seemed to act like a protective bubble over him. His eyes turned silver for a moment before Harry closed his eyes. Train smiled a bit as his cat-like eyes saw Harry's form shimmer from himself, to one in a kimono with an other-worldly look.

He chuckled a bit and waited until the sun was about to go up, and he left Harry, who seemed tired the minute the sun went up.

Harry went tiredly into the kitchen and plopped himself on a chair. It's been a few days since he came back and everything has been tense. They've had Dudley on a diet so of course he has to be in it to.

Vernon looked at Harry's choice of clothes, which was a white shirt with a black design, like a heart and black shirts and sleeved like an undershirt. He had on black shorts and if he went out, he usually had black boots with high heels on. He looked disgusted at how girlish it was and the fact that it was 'sluts' clothing.

Petunia gave Harry his slice of a grapefruit, which Harry put an eyebrow up to. Vernon looked down at his with distaste.

"Is this it?"

She gave him a look and pointed to Dudley, who had already finished his and was looking at Harry, who just smirked and took a big bite out of his, just to taunt Dudley.

The doorbell rang and Vernon got up to answer it. Once he was gone, Dudley took his father's grapefruit and started eating.

Harry rolled his eyes and took another bite out of his quarter of a grapefruit. He heard talking, a door closing, and the ripping of paper.

Vernon glared at Harry once he came back in. "You. Living room. Now."

Harry just shrugged and went into the living room, wondering only slightly what could have happened.

"So. This just arrived. A letter. About you."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "So?"

Vernon growled and began to read the letter out loud. It was from Mrs. Weasley, who was asking if Harry could go with them to see a Quidditch match, while asking if there were too many stamps.

"Look at this." Vernon growled, taking out the envelope.

Harry didn't hold it in, he laughed out loud. Every bit of the envelope was covered with a stamp. "Well, she did put enough stamps on." Harry said through giggles

Vernon glared at him, which didn't even faze the moon spirit.

"So…can I go?"

"Who is this woman?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously, someone I know that you don't."

Vernon glared at him. "Don't give me that, boy. Now, tell me."

He sighed. "He's my friend's mother. You've seen her before."

"Red hair? Dumpty sort of woman?"

Harry put up an eyebrow. "You call her dumpty but you don't notice that Dudley looks like a baby whale?"

He looked ready to explode. "Boy…"

"I know, so yes, it's her."

"Quidditch…what is…Quidditch?"

"Well, since it has to do with the 'm' word I cannot tell you."

Vernon glared at him. "And what does she mean by 'the normal way'"

"By owl post, duh."

He looked outraged. "How many times do I have to tell you not to mention unnaturalness under my roof! You stand there, wearing clothes Petunia and I have given you—"

"Actually, I bought this myself. I managed to get money myself. Not that your any help." Harry interrupted coldly.

"I will not be talked to like this!" He roared

Harry shrugged. "Well, too bad. I like talking to you like this. I can't wait to see the World Cup. Oh, and I do have to finish my letter to Sirius, you know…my godfather."

Vernon's face immediately paled, making Harry smirk. Of course, he wanted to be a sneaky bastard the other year and decided to scare his 'guardians' by telling them that his godfather is a criminal on the run, which he is, so…

"You're…you're writing him…aren't you?"

"Yeah. But he hasn't heard from me in a while, so he might think something's wrong. You know, he might want to check on me."

Vernon paled a little more, making Harry smirk. _I win!_

"Well, alright then. You can go to this…World Cup thing. You can spend the rest of your summer there at the Weasleys…And tell you're…your godfather that you're going."

"Ok then." Harry smirked and almost skipped to his 'room' where Train was sitting on his bed. Harry sniffed him. "Just come back from a mission?"

"Maybe." Train smirked, before pecking Harry on the lips. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup, and stay away from my 'guardians' for the rest of the summer."

Train frowned. "Where are you staying?"

"With the Weasleys." Harry said nonchalantly, looking around his room.

Train frowned. "But—"

Harry looked at Hedwig, who was back and looked more than annoyed. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, well, she came back with…"

Harry ducked as a small, furry tennis ball flew over his head. He looked up to see a small minute owl, flying around like a loose firework, making Harry and Train sweatdrop.

"It dropped something." Train said, pointing boredly at the letter, before getting off the bed and looking around the room.

Harry smiled as he finished the letter, then frowned up at the minute owl. "Calm down, Pig!"

"Pig?"

"That's his name." Harry said dismissively.

Train put up an eyebrow, but shrugged, and watched as Harry wrote two letters and gave one to Pig, and the other to Hedwig. He noticed that Harry didn't have Death and Despair on him.

"Where's Death and Despair?"

"Huh? Oh, they're over there." Harry pointed on his table to two holsters, each holding his guns.

"Why don't you have them on you?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Dursleys."

"Ah."

Harry suddenly opened a loose board, where there was hidden cake.

"Harry…?"

"Ever since I came back, I haven't been able to have one unhealthy thing. And the portions are fucking small so let me have a piece."

"…I was just gunna ask if I could have a piece."

Harry laughed. "Sure."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at five."

Train nodded, watching as his boyfriend took a bite of cake, getting icing on his face. Train looked at it, and licked it off.

"Eep! Why'd you do that?" Harry squeaked cutely

"…Because you're cute."

"Train!" Harry whined, hitting his shoulder

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope I didn't make anyone to OCC so far…Oh, warning, some people, because of what Spirit they are, will be OCC, dattebayo.<strong>

**Review, dattebayo!**

_***Sun **_


	9. Chapter 7

**HOE! I thought I was late! *Comes in in Cardcaptor Sakura cosplay* …Don't judge me…**

**So, let's get to the story! I hope I got from the story enough! And I need to go find more Cards! ….Again…don't judge me…**

**Yosh! Lets get going! WINDY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Harry was pretty happy the whole day. Breakfast and Lunch were quiet, and when Vernon asked him how he was going to be picked up, Harry just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

They were waiting nervously, except for Harry who knew that with a big family, they would be late.

"They're late!" Vernon snarled

Harry shrugged. "They have a big family. It's only obvious they'd be late."

At a quarter past five, they suddenly heard noises at the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred no—go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake—tell George not to—OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron—"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad—maybe he'll be able to let us out—"

There was a hammering of fists.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"

The Dursleys turned to Harry, who looked ready to die laughing.

"What's this? What's going on?"

"T-They…tried to use Floo Powder…they can travel…by fireplace…but you blocked it…" Harry said between laughes. "Wait a sec…" He went to the fireplace. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The hammering stopped.

"It's Harry. The fireplace has been blocked. You won't be able to get through."

"Damn! What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire." Harry explained

"Really? Like a _plug_? Gracious, I must see that….ouch….Ron!"

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh, no Ron." Fred's voice said sarcastically. "This is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here." George said, as though he was up against a wall.

"Boys, boys," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm trying to think of what to do…yes…the only way…stand back Harry."

Harry went near the sofa.

"Wait a moment!" Vernon yelled. "What exactly are you going to—"

BANG!

An electric fire shot from the fireplace and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George came out.

Harry smiled. "Hey guys!"

"_Harry_? Is that _you_?"

"Shut up. It is me." Harry snorted.

"That's better." Mr. Weasley said. "Ah, you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

They took several steps back while Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, Mr. Weasley. I don't even think of them as family."

He frowned a bit before smiling. "So, got your truck ready?"

"Yep! It's upstairs!" Harry smiled

"We'll get it." Fred said at once, though he was still ogling Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Fred blushed a bit and he and George left to go get the bag.

Harry watched Mr. Weasley try to make conversation, and was trying desperately not to laugh.

Fred and George came downstairs as Harry went to get his shoes, which Ron pretty much stared at.

"Leather boots?"

"What? They look nice on me."

"Right…" Ron said, frowning slightly because Harry was acting a bit weird in his opinion. Little did he know, Harry was actually acting exactly like himself.

"Ah, right. Better get cracking then." Mr. Weasley said before turning to the fireplace. "_Incendio_!" Flames rose up from the fireplace and Mr. Weasley took out a small bag, took a pinch of powder, and threw it into the fire, making it almost as beautiful a green as Harry's eyes.

"Off you of then, Fred."

"Coming. Oh no…hang on…" Sweets fell from his pocket and went all over the floor. He scrambled around, getting them, before walking straight into the fire yelling, "The Burrow!" And he disappeared

"Right then, George. You and the trunk."

Harry helped him bring the trunk and he yelled, "The Burrow!" Before disappearing.

"Ron, your next."

He nodded and looked to the Dursleys. "See you." He smiled at Harry and yelled, "The Burrow!" Before disappearing.

Harry looked back at the Dursleys. "Well, 'bye then."

They didn't say anything. Harry went to the fire but was stopped by Mr. Weasley.

"Harry said goodbye to you. Didn't you hear him?"

"They don't care about me." Harry said. "It doesn't matter."

Mr. Weasley didn't remove his grip.

"You aren't going to see your nephew until next summer. Surely, you're going to say goodbye?"

Vernon glared at Harry, who looked back at him boredly. "Goodbye then."

"See you." He started to the fire but Petunia's scream stopped him. He turned and saw Dudley's tongue was starting to enlarge. He had to keep back his laughter at the fact that Dudley couldn't keep himself back from having a candy.

Harry watched Mr. Weasley try to fix the whole thing, before sending him away. So, he went in the fire yelling, "The Burrow!" And the Dursley's home disappeared in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! I hope I did this the best that I can! I tried to make Harry seem as the Moon would…how did I do?<strong>

**HOE! I almost forgot to tell you guys! Those who are wondering, Train will **_**not **_**be following Harry to Hogwarts. He trusts that Harry will regain Draco's memories as Yoru and he will protect his beloved Tsuki-sama. *fangirl squeal***

**Sorry about that…**

**Anyway! Review, or I'll send Yue to get you!**

…**.Wait…isn't that…a good thing…? **


	10. Chapter 8

**AIEE! S-Sorry I'm late! *Comes in in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cosplay* I'm sorry…I'm just…I really love anime… *goes to emo corner***

**So, Hermione might seem really mean in the chapter, but in reality, I felt that she would react this way if Harry suddenly started acting how he is right now.**

**So, let's start the chapter…. *Activated gloves, throws will flame and it becomes the disclaimer***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

Harry stepped out of the fire calmly, brushing himself of the soot that was left behind.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly.

Harry burst out laughing. "That was _awesome_. What was that?"

"Ton-tongue Toffee. George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"

Harry started to laugh again. The beautiful, mysterious laugh. "Thank God you did! He deserved it!" He managed to stop laughing to see two red-haired people he's never seen.

"How're you doing, Harry?" said the nearer of the two. He took Harry's hand, and Harry immediately knew he was Charlie, since he had blisters on his hands. "You're more like a girl than Ron described you."

Harry suddenly smiled a little _too_ innocently. As he shook Charlie's hand, you could hear something like the breaking of bones.

"H-Harry! You're hurting my hand!"

"Oh? Sorry…" Harry almost sang as he let go of Charlie's hand, which had a bruise on it. "Please don't call me a girl….I don't like it."

"Ok then…" Charlie said slowly

Bill got up and shook his hand, a little more careful than Charlie. Once Harry calmed down a little, he said, "Sorry about your hand. I lost my temper a little."

"No, it's alright Harry." Charlie smiled.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Mr. Weasley appeared in thin air at George's shoulder.

"That _wasn't funny_ Fred!" he shouted. "What did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything." Fred said with an evil grin. "I just _dropped_ it…it was his fault he ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley roared. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet—"

"How big did his tongue get?"

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Harry and the Weasleys roared with laughter.

"It isn't funny!" He went on about Muggle regulations when Fred said,

"We didn't give it to him because he is a Muggle!"

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git. Isn't he Harry?"

"Yep. Definetly."

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother—"

"Tell me what?"

Mrs. Weasley walked in. She spotted Harry and said, "Hello Ha—" She did a slight double take. "Harry. You're so different!"

"Well, I got a few changes during the summer…" Harry smiled.

"Right…" She almost flinched at the skimpy clothing and turned back to Mr. Weasley. "Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

He hesitated. Harry could tell that he actually never meant to tell her. There was a silence until two girls came in, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked at Harry and went to her pocket, where he suspected her wand was.

He didn't really pay attention to Fred and George being yelled at, but he did back into the next room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"So what…" Harry turned to Hermione, only to see a wand inches from his face.

"Who're you?" She demanded

"Hermione, what are you talking about? This is Harry." Ron said

She scowled. "No, this _isn't_ Harry. Harry would _never_ act like this! Or wear those clothes! So who're you and _what did you do to Harry_?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _am_ Harry. Didn't you ever think this is the real me? Didn't ever think that I acted the way I did?"

She wavered a bit. She knew that, but she never wanted to accept it. He was never a kind person. She didn't know who he truly was, and she never wanted to truly know. She wanted him to be the way he acted that he was. But, of course she couldn't have it that way. She still doesn't accept it. She pulled back her wand and glared at him. "You're not Harry. I will prove it."

"Prove away…" Harry said with a small smirk

After that, it was silent as they went up to Ron's room, only stopping to talk to Percy along the way.

When they got to the room, Pig was in there, and he was twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig." Ron said as he went into the small room, smaller since there were four beds in the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room." Ron explained to Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got _work_."

"So…why the hell do you keep calling that owl Pig?"

"Because he's being stupid." Ginny said. "His name proper is Pigwidgeon."

"…That's the stupidest name I've ever heard in my life." Harry deadpanned

Ginny seemed taken aback by the blunt comment and looked away. "U-Uhh…yeah. I-I guess…."

Harry shrugged to himself, wondering why Ginny looked so hurt. He was only telling the truth. He turned to Hermione. "So, where's Crookshanks?"

She stiffened, as if he just shocked her. Then looked at him, her expression guarded. "Out in the garden, I'd expect. He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Oh." Harry sat on the bed. "So, Percy's enjoying work?"

"Enjoying it? I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed." He started intimidating what he was like about his boss, making Harry giggle a little.

"So, did you have a good summer, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Did you get our food parcels?"

He nodded, sighing. "They saved my life."

They stayed silent for a minute until Hermione said, "I think they've stopped arguing. Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, alright." Ron agreed and they all left the room. Harry stayed back and left a small note on the bed which seemed to immediately disappear as soon as it touched the covers.

They went down only for Mrs. Weasley to have her start ranting about the boys, which Harry only half-listened to. He didn't really listen to them talking, and actually almost fell asleep, since day wasn't his natural time to be up.

"Harry, dear?"

He blinked tiredly a few times, then looked up to see everyone's worried face.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, we've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. You looked like you fell asleep."

"Sorry. I've just been tired is all."

"Ok then…" Hermione looked at Harry, not truly believing him. She had to look for more signs of why 'Harry' is so different.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? I hope Hermione was in character when I did this…<strong>

**Now review, or Hibari-san will bite you to death!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! ^^ *Has on Soul Eater cosplay* You gotta admit you're getting used to this by now. **

**So let's get going!**

**Oh, and I sort of lost my book…I like to keeps my books out but my mom was nagging me about keeping my books out when I'm not reading them. All my books went into my closet and now the fourth book is missing! And just **_**that one **_**to! None of the other books are missing…as far as I know. **

**So I will keep searching but until then I will use an online source to finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Harry knew Mrs. Weasley was surprised he was awake when she first walked in. He was "meditating" as he told her, but really he was working on being the moon. He got ready quickly as everyone was waking up.

He went downstairs, fully dressed (well, maybe not fully since his clothes are pretty skimpy…) and barely listened to the conversation. Inside, he was pouting because he wasn't able to see Train last night.

So, he walked with them outside and smiled when he saw the moon still out. So they walked on, making small conversation, until they met Amos, with his son Cedric.

"Hi." Cedric said, and everyone said hello, except for Fred and George, so Harry flicked both off their foreheads.

"Ow! What was that for Harry?"

"Be nice and say hello." Harry said, smiling a bit too innocently.

They shivered, knowing that the "new" Harry was pretty scary and reluctantly muttered their hellos.

Cedric's father started a conversation with Mr. Weasley. "Long walk, Arthur?"

"Not too bad. We live on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two." He looked at the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. "All these yours?"

"Oh no, only the redheads. This is Hermione, a friend of Ron's, and Harry, another friend—"

"_Harry_, Harry _Potter_?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's me." Then he didn't really listen to the amazed father saying of how his son beat Harry Potter. Then he couldn't take it anymore and said, "I had a very good reason for falling off my broom. You didn't think Dementors would be there, did you?"

He was shocked into silence and Harry smirked, seeing his job was done.

So, they touched the portkey and got to the other side. For some reason, he was one of the only ones not nauseated.

They got to a muggle who had people pay him to camp out. Mr. Weasley asked Harry about the money, and the muggle started going on about how other people tried to pay him with coins. Harry sweatdropped. _Why are wizards so…stupid…?_

As they left, Mr. Weasley used the _Obliterate _spell to wipe the muggle's memory of the wizards he met.

Harry sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh….no…" Harry answered. _It's just that wizards are so stupid sometimes…_

They got to their campsite and managed to make a tent. Harry guessed halfway that they would enlarge the inside with magic, so it was good for a party of ten.

After making the tent, they walked around the camp. Harry wasn't really listening or paying attention. Though, being trained and having millennia of experience allowed him to not bump into anything.

Soon, they were buying souvenirs and Harry bought Omnioculars for him, Ron and Hermione. "You don't have to get me Christmas gifts." Harry replied bluntly when they started to protest.

They finally got in and Mr. Weasley read off his ticket, "Seats a hundred thousand."

Harry sweatdropped. _How many seats are there….?_

They walked up and saw a house elf, female, even though she looked like Dobby.

"Dobby…?" Harry asked, blushing slightly when he realized it wasn't him. "Sorry."

"But I knows Dobby too, miss!" she squeaked. She was shielding her face, as though the Top Box was brightly lit, though it wasn't. "My name is Winky! And you miss…"

"Nice to meet you Winky. But…I'm not a girl. And my name is Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter! I'm very sorry miss…sir! Dobby talks about you all the time!"

"How's freedom suiting him?" Harry asked with a cute tilt of his head.

"Ah, sir, meaning no disrespect sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor when you is setting him free?"

"What's wrong?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir. Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sit."

"Why?"

"He is wanting paying for his work, sir."

"So? What's wrong with him being paid?"

"House elves is not paid, sir!" She went into a small rant on how house elves should not get paid, making Harry sweatdrop

After his conversation with Winky, he turned back to his friends. Hermione said something about a display from the mascots.

Harry didn't pay attention until he was alerted by a familiar presence. It was Yoru, or Draco. Harry locked eyes with him, and for a second, Yoru's usual expression appeared the bored one that seemed more ready to kill than talk. There was a small conversation before they agreed. They wouldn't talk until they are alone and they could discuss everything. Until then, they would act like their 'usual' selves.

Harry didn't really listen to the conversation that followed. He was more wondering when Yoru got his memory back…and how painfully he will kill him for not trying to get his own memory back.

Ludo started and put a spell on his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Harry rolled his eyes as everyone around him cheered. _Mortals get excited for the littlest of things…_

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right-side of the stands, a solid block of scarlet, roared their approval.

"I wonder what they brought." Mr. Weasley said. "Ah! Veela!"

"…Veela?" That sounded familiar somehow…where had he heard it? Harry raked his brain to remember, when he saw woman come out. They had white-gold hair and skin that shone like the moon had touched them, making Harry's eye twitch.

_Oh that's right…I created them…_

When they started dancing, Harry rolled his eyes. _How boring…_He only had eyes for Train. If it was Train dancing down there….Harry smirked a bit evilly. _Oh yes, I would jump down immediately. _He saw that Yoru was also a bit bored. _Oh, that's right, he's in love with Sutā*-san… _

The music stopped and the Veela stopped dancing. There were angry yells and Harry chuckled evilly. _The Veela are doing just as I designed for them to…_

He turned to Ron and sweatdropped. He looked like he was going to dive from the springboard.

_I never meant for the magic to be this strong…_

Harry watched as Ron was about to start shredding his hat, when Mr. Weasley took it away from him. "You'll be wanting that."

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air... For the Irish National Team Mascots!"

A green and gold comet came zooming into the stadium, split into two smaller comets, re connected after a display, and formed a shamrock. There was something that seemed like golden rain falling from it.

_Money…? _Harry thought as a gold coin fell on his hand. _No, Leprechaun coins. These will disappear soon…_

Ron handed Harry a bag full of them. "Now you have to buy me a Christmas present!"

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him it would disappear in 12 to 24 hours, so he stayed silent and accepted the money. _I've gotten soft…_

The leprechauns drifted to the opposite side of the field from the Veela.

After the calling of the teams, the game started

**(AN: I'm not doing a play by play of the game. All you need to know is that Harry was bored with it, wondering how he could have even liked Quidditch when he never even had his memories) **

Later on, Harry and the Weasley's changed into their pajamas, Harry stayed awake, making sure everyone was asleep before closing his eyes and becoming the moon. The sensation was weird, his body being their while his Spirit was connected to the moon, and looking down at himself…it was just strange.

But then he saw everyone being attacked and immediately went back to his body, already waking everyone up as Mr. Weasley came in. They were told to get away quickly, into the woods.

Harry managed to "get lost" and met Draco.

"Yoru-san."

Draco looked up, his eyes suddenly bored. "Tsuki-sama." He whispered. His voice would scare a regular mortal. But Spirits were not affected by his voice.

"Yoru-san, why didn't you talk to me earlier?" Harry asked

"I tried to, but your memories were sealed away, and there was a human nearby. I could never get you alone." He looked disgusted as he said. "Just for being in Slytherin, I was immediately shunned by you. It just shows how young humans are."

"Yeah…" Harry sighed.

Yoru looked up to the sky sadly.

"You miss Sutā-san, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. He may be young, but he's tough. And you taught him well." Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's get going, they're probably worried about me and crap like that."

Draco sweatdropped as he watched Harry walk where Ron and Hermione might be. _He…hasn't changed…_

Harry reunited with Hermione and Ron. Draco had disappeared while he was travelling.

They tried to find Fred and George when Harry realized….

"My wand is missing!" He suddenly yelled, not feeling it against his leg.

"Really? Don't you keep it in your boot?"

"Yes, but it somehow fell out. And I don't really remember stopping to empty out all the contents in my boot." Harry replied, the last part sarcastically.

"Let's get moving. You probably just left it in the tent."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, even though he knew he didn't.

Later on, they had managed to alert the Ministry, and was waiting in the forest, when a sign appeared in the sky. Harry recognized it as Voldemort's sign.

Hermione started pulling him. "We have to get out of here. That was—"

"The Dark Mark, I know." Harry replied.

They were about to go, when spells were fired at them, only to be revealed it was the Ministry.

Harry didn't listen to the conversation, really. But when he heard them accuse Winky, having his wand (he got it back, though) he was seething. But if he wanted to keep his secret of being the Moon Spirit, he had to keep quiet.

After Winky was relieved of her duties as Mr. Couch's house elf, they got back to the tent and fell asleep. (Well, not really Harry…) Thought, Harry wondered where Yoru had gone off to.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! It's finished! And it's only….One o'clock in the fucking morning…<strong>

**Oh well! Please review or…Maka~ CHOP! *Chopped a desk and it cut in half* **

***Giggle* See ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Yo! *Comes out in Bleach cosplay* And yes, I'm doing this until I finish all the anime I've watched so far. **

**And I'm sorry about my laziness! I just want to get the characters to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible! **

**Yosh, let's start! GETSUGA TENSHO! *Attack becomes disclaimer***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Beach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

They left the campsite and went to the Burrow. When it came into view, Mrs. Weasley ran over, holding the Daily Prophet.

Harry saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP.

He seriously was getting more bored of the conversation the more they talked. He only half listened when they talked about Rita Skeeter. _It's humans like that…._

For most of the time, he talked to Hermione and Ron, and didn't listen about how the Ministry is getting bad reports and crap like that…

And he barely listened when Hermione and Percy argued about house elves.

And he looked at his dress robes with slight distaste. _Kimonos are better…._

The next morning though, it was slightly interesting. Because of the weather, Harry was forced to wear something not skimpy. So he wore black jeans with a sweatshirt and his usual boots. At the last minute, Harry put Death and Despair in his suitcase. He didn't want to leave his weapons at the Burrow by accident.

Harry didn't listen as they talked about Mad-eye. And finally, they got to the platform for the train. After saying their goodbyes, they got their seats and the train pulled off.

A few minutes after, the door slid open and there was Draco, without Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked coldly.

Draco just looked at Ron with a bored expression and turned to Harry, who rolled his eyes and moved over, so he could sit down.

"You need to learn to talk once in a while." Harry sighed

Draco looked at him, his eyes saying, _"You really think I'll talk in front of humans?"_

Harry sighed again and watched Draco take out a book.

"Harry! What are you doing! That's Malfoy!"

"Yeah, but he isn't so bad. Just a bit quiet…" Harry said, looking over at him. Draco looked up and shrugged before going back to his book.

Harry sweatdropped.

Ron and Hermione looked at them in shock. They acted as if they were friends for years! Not _enemies_!

They were mostly silent, Ron and Hermione didn't want to talk in front of Draco, but Harry made conversation with him, even when he gave his a look that said, _"I would like to read now…please shut up…"_

When they got to Hogwarts, it was raining down hard with lightning overhead, making Harry wonder faintly where the rain and lightning spirits are.

Even if the Spirits aren't awakened or their memories are sealed away, they are subconsciously doing their jobs, which is why nature happens even after. Harry frowned. The last war really hurt them. It made them so weak, that they even had to seal their memories….wait…they didn't seal their memories. So how come…? Harry shook his head. He would think about it later.

They got onto the horseless carriage, but this time, Harry could see the horses on there, but he didn't say anything.

They got into Hogwarts, totally soaked from the rain.

"Blimey," Ron sighed, shaking his head so water flew everywhere. "I'm soak—GAH!" A large, red water balloon dropped on Ron's head, and Peeves the Poltergeist laughed from above them.

That was another think Harry wondered about. The ghosts. Even if the Spirit of souls doesn't have his memory, they should still be going heaven or hell. Unless…

Harry's eyes widened in horror. Unless the order of things were slowly going out of whack, the more they sleep. And with _them _still roaming around…Now they really need to find the rest of the Spirits!

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, his eyes saying, _"What's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied silently in the Spirit language. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall yelling at Peeves. Peeves left and they went into the Great Hall. Harry had gotten bored of what the Great Hall looks like….his palace is better…And yes, the Spirits do have palaces…

Harry didn't really listen until the Sorting started. He was too busy wondering where the _ever living hell _the rest of the Spirits were. The feast came and he chuckled when he heard Hermione react to house elves being at Hogwarts. She refused to eat, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Hermione, starving yourself won't help the house elves. Now eat, or die starved because you want to show a point." Harry said coldly, making her flinch and she, reluctantly, started eating.

After eating desert, Dumbledore gave his usual speech, then said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The sides of Harry's mouth twitched. He didn't smile though, he was very good at hiding it. He decided to settle with cold silence.

"This is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I'm sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year in Hogwarts—"

But at that moment the doors of the Great Hall banged open, and Mad-Eye Moody came in.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

Nobody clapped, even though it was usual for them to.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly, and nearly everybody laughed. Harry allowed for small giggles to pass his throat.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled. "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar—"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

Harry chuckled a bit to himself, and didn't really listen about the Triwizard Tournament. He remembered as his days as a Spirit attending a few of them with the Magic Spirit (she loves to bring friends with her).

Harry only half-listened to them complain about the age restriction and locked eyes with Draco, saying he will see him later. (Duh)

They got to the portrait and George said, "Balderdash" he then explained that a prefect downstairs told him the password.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said bluntly, going to his bed. Luckily, in Spirit form, he can find Train and talk to him. And he knew that Draco was looking for Sutā even now. _Poor Yoru-san…_Tsuki thought as he watched Yoru desperately look around, trying to find the night stars.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Oh…and Sutā does not appear here. He appears in the…fourth part of this series along with a few other spirits. <strong>

**Alright~! See you guys later! BANKAI! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello humans. *Comes out in Durarara cosplay* Do you like it? Shizu-chan chased me on the way here~ **

**So let's get to it…shall we? You humans are so predicable~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Black Cat, or Durarara~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The next morning they had gotten their schedules.

"It's not bad today. We're outside all morning." Ron said. Harry hit his forehead on the table.

"I hate the sun…" He muttered

Ron ignored him. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures…damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…"

_At least I can see Yoru-san. He's probably still depressed from not finding Sutā-san last night…_

"Double Divination this afternoon…"

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _Where is the Spirit of the Past, Present and Future when you need her?_

Harry was a little bored in Herbology later on, slightly wondering why the Forest Spirit made such weird plants…eh…he must've been bored. Half the things Spirits do is because they are bored…

During Care of Magical Creatures, Harry and Draco held a deep, long conversation that went so in depth...ok, Draco gave half-assed answers like usual, his eyes doing most of the talking. People were staring at them as Harry just answered almost nothing while Draco just seemed to stare at him.

Then Hagrid came out with the Blast-Ended Skrewts, making Harry sweatdrop.

"Ne, Yoru-san, that looks kind of dangerous."

Draco looked at him. _"No duh, and I thought you were older than me. Who knew you acted like such a kid?"_

"Ne~! That's mean~!" Harry pouted, making Draco, and people who were listening sweatdrop.

_I seriously think I'm the older one…_

So, they had to basically feed the Skrewts, and Harry paired up with Draco. He told Ron and Hermione to pair up together, ignoring their wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Then, after Care of Magical Creatures, Harry and Ron went to Divinations. Harry ignored all the questions Ron asked.

When they had finally gotten there and sat down, Professor Trelawney suddenly saying, "Good day" didn't make him jump like it did to Ron. He just nodded at her.

"Hm…your soul has changed, dear." Trelawney said to Harry, who raised an eyebrow. "It's unlocked. I hope a good life for you, dear."

Harry smirked. _So she's not as much of a phony that everyone says…_He was caught into attention when Trelawney asked him if he was born under Saturn. "Um…I…" The truth is, the moon wasn't really 'born' on a specific day, so he had to settle with his human time. "No…I was born in July…."

Trelawney gave them a lot of homework, maybe because of something Ron said. When they left to the Great Hall, Malfoy went up to them, about to say something, but seeing Ron he closed his mouth. _"Ron's dad is in the paper." _His eyes said and he handed Harry the newspaper.

Ron was steaming when he read it, while Harry just sighed. _Humans…_

"Wait…why would you show this? Why not read it in front of everyone?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at Draco

"Why would Yoru-san do that?" Harry asked, then shrugged. "Oh, whatever."

Ron looked at Harry. _Hermione's right, Harry is acting pretty weird…_

* * *

><p><strong>I lost ideas for this chapter…<strong>

**So, please review~ Hopefully the next one will be better~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I didn't feel like cosplaying today…right now I just want to get to the start of the Tournament as quick as I can…**

**Yosh! Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own Harry Potter and Black Cat I will chop you up with my scythe **

**Chapter 12**

When they went to DDA, Harry was slightly interested to know what Moody had to say. He first went off about curses. "Do any of you know the curses heavily punishable by wizarding law?"

Harry almost chuckled. He remembered them. Back when the humans had started doing horrible things and became fools, they thought about ways to kill them off and make them suffer. The Spirit of Magic had created these curses as her part.

Many people put up their hands, and Moody pointed at Ron. "Um…the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes." Moody took out a jar with spiders, and Ron backed away a bit in his seat, he hated spiders. Moody took out a spider and kept it on the palm of his hand. He pointed his wand at it. "Imperio!" The spider did many tricks that made most of the class laugh. Harry just sighed. _It's not that amusing…_

"Anyone know another one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew in the air…and so did Neville's. Harry's eyes softened slightly. _Poor boy…of course he knows…_

"Yes?" Moody asked Neville

"There's one—the Cruciatus Curse."

He looked at him searchingly. "Your name's Longbottom?"

He nodded and Moody turned to the class. He reached into the jar and pulled out a spider. "The Cruciatus Curse…needs to be bigger for you to get the idea." He pointed his wand to the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled until it was larger than a tarantula. Ron slid his chair back as far as he could from Moody's desk. Moody pointed to the spider again and muttered, "Crucio!" The spider rolled over and started twitching violently. Harry has always been good at keeping a mask up, but he could never help but laugh a while later. Moody kept his wand on the spider and it started to twitch more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled shrilly. She was looking at Neville, who was gripping the desk and had a horrified look on his face.

Moody raised his wand and the spider relaxed, but was still twitching.

"Reducio." Moody muttered and the spider shrank to it's proper size. "Pain. You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...Right…Anyone know any others?"

This time, no one's hands went up. Harry sighed and was about to raise his own hand when Hermione did.

"Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered

"Ah, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra…The Killing Curse."

Moody went into the jar and took out a spider. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody yelled and there was a flash of green light before the spider rolled on its back, dead. "Not nice," Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. No blocking it. Only known person who ever survived it sitting right in front of me."

Everyone looked at Harry, who smirked slightly. _A Spirit cannot be killed by spells or anything a fellow Spirit created. That's the real reason I survived…oh…and there's that thing about how Spirits can't be killed by humans…_

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out and point at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared and the class (except Harry) jumped.

They took the rest of the class making notes about the Unforgivable curses. They didn't speak until the bell. But once they left, all the students were talking about it.

Hermione asked Neville if he was ok and he said yes but seemed nervous. Moody came over and took Neville away, saying he had books that would interest him.

Later, when Ron and Harry did Divination homework, they wrote down random things full of misery.

After Homework, Harry found himself thinking of his boyfriend/mate/husband, Train. He sighed and took out some parchment to write a letter.

_**Dear Neko-chan-**_

_**How's it going? Well, I miss you. Did you have any missions lately? I'm still trying to figure out how to sneak out to see you and do missions. Oh, well, I'll figure out sometime. **_

_**So, there's some sort of tournament going on over here. And they're going to do something so only 17 and up can participate…I wonder what it is? I kinda want to join but I wonder if it's strong enough since—**_

"Harry?"

Said person jumped. He was so into his letter that he didn't notice Hermione come up. She was trying to look over his shoulder and read what he wrote. She only managed to read the first two sentences when Harry covered the letter.

"Who's that for?" Hermione asked, putting up an eyebrow.

"N-No one!" Harry said with a cute blush. "It's private! You shouldn't be reading other people's letters!"

That only made Hermione more suspicious. She was about to push it a bit more when Ron asked, "What's in the box?"

She took off the lid and showed the contents, which were different colored badges, but they all had the same letters.

"Spew?" Ron asked

"No, not spew. S. P. E. W. It stand for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Harry sighed. "I seriously don't think you should make this. I know your intentions are good but the house elves won't."

She glared at him. "They are being brainwashed. They'll come to their senses soon enough."

Harry sighed. "Just leave _me _out of it." He got up gracefully and went up to the boys dormitories to finish writing his letter to Train. He read what he had so far and began again.

_**I'm over a millennia old. I wonder if by being in this human body, I'll be restricted. I guess I'll figure out when the time comes.**_

_**So I'll hopefully see you soon, Train… I really miss you…**_

_**-Tsuki**_

Harry looked over his letter. He wondered why he put his Spirit name, but didn't question it and put away the letter to give to Hedwig in the morning.

He changed and crawled into bed, wondering if it was the _best _idea to write Train, since it was slightly dangerous from Chronos members to give away who they are or their location.

_Oh well…_The moon spirit thought as he drifted to sleep.

He dreamt of having a picnic with Train.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! I was hoping that I could start showing how Train is doing by going back and forth with letters...<strong>

**Anyway, please Review! **


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like my story so far~! **

**So, let's get on with it! And I think Train gets his letter from Harry in this chapter…**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this….I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLACK CAT! DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I DO! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Harry got up the next morning, and dressed. He took the parchment with his letter for Train and snuck out to go to the Owlery.

He looked around until he found Hedwig. "Hedwig, I have a letter for you to send."

Hedwig flew down and nipped Harry affectionately on the finger.

"Remember Train? I need you to send this to him."

Hedwig looked up to him with eyes that said, _"Very predictable"_

Harry blushed. "J-Just get this to him…ok?"

Hedwig nodded and gave him another nip on the finger before flying off with the letter.

Harry left with the blush still on his face.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked when Harry sat down for breakfast that morning.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently

"I saw you sneak out with the letter." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "Where did you go? And who was that letter for anyway?"

"No one you should or need to know." Harry snorted. "I told you, it's private."

Hermione frowned, but didn't push any further as she tried to last night.

In DDA, Moody said he would cast the Imperius Curse on each one of them. He said he would use it so they try to go against it.

Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. They all turned back to normal as soon as Moody took the curse off him.

"Potter, you next."

Harry got up gracefully and walked to the front of the room.

"Imperio!"

A voice filled his head. _You have a gun with you. Why don't you use it? Wouldn't it be nice?_

Harry felt his hand twitch to Despair. He always carried his guns with him.

_Just take them out and kill them all. _

Harry sighed a bit to himself. _Why is it that every time there's a voice in my head…it wants me to kill people? _He directed his thoughts toward the voice. _Shut. Up. I don't want to and don't feel like killing them._

_Why not? Just do as I say—_

_Well, excuse me. Let me see, who's mind is this again? Oh, that's right, it's mine. I think _you're _invading. So who the hell gave you the right to tell me what to do? So leave before I fucking go in there, find you, and KILL YOU MYSELF!_

Harry blinked when the voice suddenly went silent. _I just scared the voice out of my mind…didn't I? Why the hell do I always do that…?_

"Now that's more like it!" Moody said. "You fought! And it didn't affect you a bit!"

"No…I scared that strange voice. It was telling me what to do…and I don't like that."

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

After, when they went to Transfiguration, the class groaned at how much homework was given.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education! Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer—"

"We don't take them until fifth year!" Dean said

"Maybe not, but you'll need all the preparation you can get!"

In Divination, Ron and Harry got high marks for their homework, but sadly, Professor Trelawney asked for the same thing next month. But the boys were running out of ideas. Professor Binns told them to write an essay on the goblin rebellion of the eighteenth century. Strangely, Harry actually _remembered _that rebellion. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. He hinted he might poison one of them just to see if the antidote works. Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms. Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. It seemed that all the Professors were thinking the same thing—they needed preparation for next year.

Later on, they saw the sign which said they will be greeting the other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang so the classes on the 30th of October will end half an hour early. They were coming, only a week away.

Train was in Japan, sitting on a rooftop. He's had to move to different towns, but this is a town he always comes back to. He was drinking milk when an owl came down.

"Hedwig…?" He asked, putting up an eyebrow. He saw a letter on her leg and took it, smiling a bit when he saw Harry's handwriting.

He took out a pen and paper (he has them for just in case) and started writing.

_**Dear Tsuki-sama—**_

_**Hey, I miss you to. And I've been on a few missions since you've left. It sorta feels different since you're not here all the time yelling at me. (I'm joking, joking!) **_

_**A tournament? That sounds like fun. Just watch and see if you will be able to, but don't. I think it wouldn't be fair if you participated. **_

_**I really miss you to…write me again…kay? **_

…_**I love you…**_

_**-Neko**_

Train smiled down at his letter and gave it to Hedwig, who looked back at him expectantly.

"Oh, sorry." He took a piece of bread that he was eating before and broke a piece of it to give to Hedwig. She ate it happily before flying off with the letter back to her master.

Train smiled a bit and leaned back on the roof. Images of Harry filled his mind. _I love you…_

In the morning, Hermione was going off about S. P. E. W. and Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking about Train and blushed a bit.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm just a bit…out of it…"

At that moment in the post owls came—Hedwig was one of them.

Harry smiled at him and whispered, "Sorry, I know you're tired. Please go rest." He let Hedwig eat a bit of his breakfast before opening his letter. He smiled a bit until reading the last part and blushing.

"What's that?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Harry squeaked, putting away the letter quickly. At the Slytherin table, Draco put his hand to his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. He was laughing.

_Damn you Yoru-san…_

Hermione, seeing Draco laughing, became very anxious to know what the letter was about.

Later, that evening, the students went outside to see the schools coming.

As they waited, Dumbledore suddenly called out from behind the students, "Aha! Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?"

Harry looked up and put up an eyebrow. What he saw was a…. flying house? No…it wasn't. Once it landed you could see that it was actually a horse-drawn carriage. A large woman, close to Hagrid's height, came out and looked out to the crowd. She walked toward Dumbledore with a gracious smile.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," Madam Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, thank you."

"My pupils." Madame Maxine said, waving a hand behind her.

About a dozen boys and girls in their late teens emerged from the carriage and stood by Madame Maxime. They were shivering…but that was no surprise since their robes were made of fine silk and they didn't wear cloaks.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment." Dumbledore answered Madame Maxime.

They stood, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Harry looked at the lake with his eyebrow raised. _What is that…?_

A whirlpool appeared on the lake and a mast started coming out, until it was a ship. The students got off, all wearing cloaks of shaggy fur but the man leading them was wearing furs that were sleek and silver, much like his hair.

Harry muttered how it wasn't fair because only he's supposed to have silver hair.

"Dumbledore!" The man called out in a booming voice. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff went over to Dumbledore and shook both hands with his own. "Dear old Hogwarts…how good it is to be here, how good…Victor, come along, into the warmth…You don't mind Dumbledore? Victor has a slight head cold…" He beckoned forward one of the students and Ron practically shook Harry in excitement.

"Harry—it's Krum!"

"….I'd be excited if you'd stop shaking me…"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**Hermione didn't talk as much as I wanted to…but she's actually to busy trying to figure out what's wrong with Harry. I think she has a plan to try to find the letters being sent to Harry…**

**So, please, PRETTY PLEASE review? It makes me feel so happy to get reviews! Even if it is constructed criticism! **

**See you guys next time! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Alright! This is DeathGirl-chan here, ready with the fourteenth chapter! **

**And I've been training in my Death powers, to do a special move today! *takes scythe and flips it before holding it in a stance and black energy appeared at the tip, she slashes and the disclaimer appears in smoke-y letters***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Harry didn't listen to Ron as he talked about how Victor Krum was there, and practically ignored everyone talk about him. It was like back all those years ago, when Spirits were basically worshiped…it gets annoying…they're almost glad the humans forgot about them…._almost_.

In the Great Hall, Harry sat himself elegantly at the table, put his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand, giving him a slight I'm-bored-so-I'm-pouting look.

Most boys from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were looking at Harry with looks in their eyes very close to lustful.

Harry looked up at them and rolled his eyes before looking away.

The students at Beauxbatons decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table, while Durmstrang decided to sit at the Slytherin table. Most of the girls were already starting to look at Draco in hopes to catch his eye.

Harry smirked a bit to himself. Unless any one of them was Sutā-san, he won't be interested.

The professors appeared and Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," Dumbledore said, beaming at the room. "I have great please in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the girls in Beauxbatons gave what seemed like a small laugh.

"No one's making you stay." Hermione grumbled, and Harry put up an eyebrow

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

When the foreign foods came in front of Harry, he didn't hesitate to take some of his favorite ones. He's the moon so he can go wherever he wants.

"Mm…my favorite…" Harry praised

"Oh? But you've never been to any of these places." Hermione said in suspicion.

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he realized his mistake. "Um…well, my Aunt visited different places and she sometimes makes these foods when she feels like it…"

"Hm….alright…" Hermione said, seeing that could be a perfectly logical answer. But she knew that that must be a lie.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl who had laughed. She (in Ron's opinion) was beautiful. Ron went purple and opened his mouth to answer.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the dish towards her. "Take it. You obviously can have it, since this redhead won't say anything."

She nodded and took the dish back to the Ravenclaw table. Ron stared as she left.

Harry started giggling and then laughed. The mysterious, magical sound brought Ron back to his senses (and made the Great Hall silent for a moment).

"She's a veela!" Ron said to Harry, who smirked

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione snorted

"A little jealous, are we?" Harry asked teasingly, and Hermione's face went red with embarrassment.

"N-No! It's just…"

Harry laughed again. "I'm joking Hermione. Though, I think she's at least part veela."

"And how would you know that?"

Harry gave her a mischievous smirk. "I have my ways…"

She frowned. _Hm…well, that is _kind of _a clue…_

After desert, Dumbledore stood up, and tension seemed to fill the hall.

_Oh, please…it's not that exciting…_

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said, smiling at the crowd. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket—"

"The…casket…?" Harry sweatdropped

Ron shrugged

"—just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation—"

There was a polite applause that Harry didn't take part in…(He's obviously anything but polite)

"—and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder applause, that Harry sweatdropped at. _Really…?_

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

**(AN: After this, you can basically skip until Dumbledore finishes talking…all of you know what happens…)**

Hearing 'champion,' the students were listening more intently now. Dumbledore, sensing this, smiled and said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Flitch."

Mr. Flitch came up with a wooden chest encrusted with jewels and placed it carefully on the table in front of him.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore said, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction-and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Harry snorted at that as the Great Hall went silent. _Che. I went through much more danger as a Spirit, and I'm also part of Chronos numbers, so I've gone through enough danger._

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore tapped the casket with his wand three times and the lid cracked open slowly. He reached inside and pulled out a wooden cup that had blue-white flames dancing at the top. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly up on a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore continued. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to seethe tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age line!" Fred said, his eyes glinting as they went towards the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an aging potion, right?"

_Hm, that's true. And with my current human body, it won't be fooled. But why do I have this feeling…_

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you if you were going to try and get in."

"Um…well…" Thinking back to Train's letter, he looked down. "No. I'm just going to see if I can get over, and that's it."

Fred and George looked horrified. "Th-That's it? If you get through, you won't even put your name in?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"One, I've had enough excitement, and two, someone told me…that…I shouldn't join…" Harry said, a blush going over his nose.

"Was it that person in the letter?" Hermione asked

Harry's blush got deeper. "Th-That's n-none of your business!"

Fred and George smirked.

"A boy?" Fred murmured to George

"Definetly. Harry fell _hard _to."

"Who do you think tops?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Harry growled at the twins with a blush still on his face

They laughed but left Harry alone…for the moment.

Hermione frowned. She (for some strange reason) didn't make the connection and didn't hear Fred and George when they were muttering to each other.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked forward…only to bump into a Beauxbatons student who was looking at him.

"Hello…who are you? Maybe we can go out later?" He said, immediately hitting on him.

Harry looked around, then blinked. "You're…talking to me?"

"Of course, cutie."

Harry giggled a bit. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a _boy_. My name's Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

His eyes widened. "_The _Harry Potter?"

Many people started muttering and looking at Harry in surprise. Harry squeaked unintentionally and looked across the room to Draco, pleadingly. He looked away and Harry glared at him. _Yoru-san…that traitor…_

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter."

_Well, this is craptastic…_Harry thought as Moody came up.

"Stop staring. And Karkaroff, your blocking the doorway."

Harry giggled a bit as Karkaroff held a face of obvious embarrassment and left.

The next morning was Saturday, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones to wake up early.

The Goblet had about twenty people near it, and around it was a golden line circling ten feet from it.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl.

"All the Durmstrang lot." She replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Maybe some of them put their names in before they went to bed." Harry offered

"I would've if it had been me…wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbled you right back again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry and he turned to see Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, looking excited

"Just taken it."

"What?" Ron asked

"The Aging Potion, dung brains." Fred answered.

"One drop each," said George.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know." Hermione said. "I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this."

They ignored her and went up.

"I'll go first." Fred said, taking out a piece of paper. Harry, intrigued, watched in interest. Fred walked right to the edge, then went over. It seemed to work, and George leapt after Fred, but they were hurled ten feet away.

_Huh. It should have worked. If the aging potion didn't work, then it's not about physically, it must be….mentally! _Harry smirked. He ignored the fact that Dumbledore was there, talking to Fred and George, and walked up to the circle.

"He's going to do it?"

"Is he insane?"

"He just saw how Fred and George got hurled away…"

There were more whispers like that, and Harry ignored them. _Let's put a mental block to just before the day it was my 'seventeenth birthday' _After putting on the block, he stepped over the line. Then, he was hurled away, but, anticipating this, he twirled in midair and used his hand to push up and landed on his feet gracefully. He turned back to the line, a calculating look on his eyes, completely ignoring everyone gaping at him. _Hm…now let's try after that birthday…_He walked up again and stepped over. After being on for more than Fred and George was, the Great Hall erupted into mutters, even more so when Harry moved off the line without putting a slip in. He walked back to Hermione and Ron.

"Well, that was a learning experience." Harry said, smirking slightly. "I found out how you're supposed to get through..."

"B-B-But…_how_?" Hermione asked. "Y-You're not old enough! And how come the first time you didn't, but the second you did? I-It's not possible…!"

"That's…cool. Can you show me how?" Ron asked. After his question, eruptions of the same question came from around them.

"Um…sorry. It's something only I can do…" Someone tapped on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see Draco. "Oh! Hello Yoru-san! That's right, you can do it to!"

He rolled his eyes. _"Don't you remember that the Spirit of Magic made that so humans wouldn't mess with her things?"_

"Oh, yeah…" Harry sweatdropped. _How could I forget…? _"Well, I'm hungry. I want something to eat!" He almost skipped off for breakfast, leaving Draco to sweatdrop.

_I seriously worry about his mental health sometimes…_

Harry didn't pay attention to who put in their paper (he truthfully didn't care) but he somehow lived through people asking him out (most of them boys).

Later they went to Hagrid's, only to see him in a suit. Harry smirked to himself. _Seems someone is trying to woo a lady…_

Hermione offered Hagrid a badge for S.P.E.W but he refused,

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione. It's in their nature to look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insutin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

'_In their nature to look after humans' huh?' That sounds like how the humans see us Spirits. Just beings that live to give humans more. I think that's one of the reasons we decided to try and kill them off…_

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" Hermione argued. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yes, but he's not getting any jobs." Harry told her and she looked at him, horrified.

"What?"

"No family will accept him because he asks for wages."

"That's absurd!"

Harry shrugged. "I guess that just how mor—people work."

"Mor?" Hermione asked, getting more suspicious.

Harry waved it away and Ron asked about the cologne Hagrid was wearing. They found that he fancies Madame Maxime.

They chuckled as they watched Hagrid go and went back in the castle.

The Halloween feast later seemed long as the students waited.

Finally, it was time for the champions.

The first slip of paper came out and Dumbledore caught it. "The champion for Durmstrang, will be Victor Krum."

There was a storm of applause as Victor rose then disappeared in the door to the next chamber.

The =y went silent as another piece of paper flew out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl who Harry said was at least half-veela stood gracefully and walked to the chamber.

Another parchment flew up and Dumbledore read, "The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric got up, grinning, as the Hufflepuffs clapped and cheered. Harry snorted. _How immature… _When he went into the chamber, the cheering stopped.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

He suddenly stopped as the goblet produced sparks…and another slip of paper. Dumbledore took it wordlessly and stayed silent. He cleared his throat and said,

"Harry Potter."

"…_You've gotta be kidding me…_" Harry muttered in Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it to long? Or long enough? Were you guys surprised about the line?<strong>

**Review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone~! I just want to warn you guys that I have a lot of testing this month (TT_TT) so I will try and upload as often as I can. I only get like three regular days of school to…that's **_**got **_**to be sad…**

**Oh, another warning, Harry swears quite a bit in this chapter…so, yeah…**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…if you really think I own Harry Potter and Black Cat…you need special help…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"_Are you fucking _kidding _me right now? Why was I fucking called?"_

Hermione blinked. What she, and everyone else heard Harry say was, "Anata wa ima watashi o karaka~tsu kusote imasu ka? Naze watashi wa yoba re kusodatta!"

Harry got up and sighed before walking gracefully to the chamber. Though, it was a wonder that he did it calmly when he was _pissed_.

"What is it?" Fleur asked when Harry came in. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"Actually, no." Harry said. "For some reason, my name came out of the goblet. So, to be blunt, I'm the fourth champion."

They're looks darkened and Harry glared at them. "Do you think I'm happy about this either? _You mortals are so predictable! I didn't even want this! I'm seriously pissed off!" _

They blinked. Harry was so angry he didn't even seem to know that he slipped into another language because they heard, "Anata no ningen wa totemo yosoku dekimasu! Watashi mo kore o nozonde inakatta! Watashi wa shinken ni okotte imasu!"

Bagman came from behind Harry. "Harry is telling the truth! He is the fourth champion!"

Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake, 'e cannot compete, 'e is to young."

Harry chuckled. _"Girl, I am much older than you think." _

"Well…it is amazing." Bagman said. "But, you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. I also heard that he was able to pass by the line and said it was just an experiment."

"That's true. I didn't want to take the chance to become the champion because…" Harry looked away. "Well, that's personal…"

At that moment, the door opened and Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape walked in.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also."

"Little boy…?" Harry asked, putting up an eyebrow. His hand twitched toward his gun.

"What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was trying to be kind but his eyes were as cold as ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school it allowed two champions—or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible." Madame Maxime said. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger students."

"It does." Harry said with a small smirk. "Yet, I got through it. And why? That's _my _little secret. Though, I didn't want to even compete in the first place. I just used the age line for an experiment. I was curious."

"Oh really?" Karkaroff said with a small glare at Harry. "Crossing the line for curiosity, but not putting in your name? Sounds peculiar to me. It sounds like you tampered with the goblet."

"And what the hell—"

"Language, Potter." McGonagall interrupted

"—do I have to gain from tampering it? I just fucking—"

"Language!"

"—told you that I didn't want to do this in the first place! Someone must've sneaked it in without asking me! But, it's to bad. Because you know just as fucking well as I do—"

McGonagall gave out a frustrated sigh, knowing that Harry was to far in his rant to stop.

"—that no matter what, I'm now contracted to participate! So just suck up and go along with it, _Professor_."

Karkaroff glared at Harry, who just smirked back.

"_But I also have a gun so I could just shoot you if you annoy me to much~." _Harry said with a sing-song voice in Japanese.

"Well," Karkaroff turned to Dumbledore. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

Harry snorted. "It seems that _you _don't know anything about the Goblet of Fire. It can only start again by the next tournament~. It seems that even if you are a professor," Harry gave him a smug smirk, "you don't seem to know that much."

He was practically steaming and glared at Harry. "I didn't know being famous would make you such a brat."

Harry smirked. _"I'm not the kid in this situation. I'm actually older than even Dumbledore~. _So can I go now? I'm getting tired." Actually, it was the opposite. The moon was out and Harry felt uncomfortable in any place that didn't have a window. It was actually one of the downsides to being in a human body, they had to be near they're symbol of power, which for Harry, was the moon. After that, Harry didn't listen to them talking, and pretty much ran out when they could finally go. He felt like he could barely breath. When the moon's light was on him, he sighed in relief.

He got to the Gryffindor house to see everyone partying, making him chuckle. He told them he was tired and he would talk to them about it in the morning. He also declined the questions about how he got his name in the Goblet.

He was hoping to be alone, but Ron was there, laying on his bed and fully dressed.

"Hey Ron, you've been up here all this time?"

"Oh, hello." Ron said to Harry, not really looking at him. They stayed in an awkward silence until Ron said, "So…congratulations."

"What? What's to congratulate about?"

"Well…no one got past the Age Line, and you managed to. So, how did you do it?"

"Sorry, Ron, but that's a secret."

He glared at him. "It doesn't seem that way."

"What?"

"Malfoy knows."

"So? Yoru-san is my friend."

"There you go again! Harry, he's never been your _friend _until now! You're keeping a secret from me, aren't you?"

"Is it bad for someone to have at least one secret to keep? I can't tell you _everything _about my life, Ron."

"We're best friends! Just tell me how you got past that Age Line!"

"It's a secret, Ron!"

"You know what? Since summer you've seemed so different, what _happened _to you?"

"I…I met someone new…" Harry said, looking away with a blush.

"Did they tell you to dress like a whore?"

_SLAP! _

Harry slapped Ron with some of his strength, resulting in a bruise. "Shut up, Ron! The way I dress is none of your concern! You bastard!" Harry growled before taking pajamas to get ready for bed.

_Looks like he wasn't a _real _friend after all…_

* * *

><p><strong>And…it's done! I hope I didn't make Ron too much of a bastard. But he and Harry aren't going to be friends again, actually. I'm planning on Harry and Hermione hanging out with Draco more…<strong>

**So, please review and tell me how I'm doing~!**


	18. Petition

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! (Or at least skim...)**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

DeathGirl-chan


	19. Chapter 16

**Alright~! This time, the beginning might make Harry seem a little weak. But, I also suck when it comes to making touchy moments, so **_**please **_**bear with me…**

**Disclaimer: I…don't even feel like saying it. All of you should know that I don't own Harry Potter or Black Cat… **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The next morning, Harry felt like he might have sunk to a new low. He actually _missed _having the Sun around. She's a bit annoying but they were like siblings. They got along at times to.

He got up, feeling terrible because he had left a bruise on Ron's face, so people are going to ask what happened. Then, he felt slightly happy for his good fortune, because his Chronos number was on his collarbone, yet no one's seen it yet.

He made it to the common room and outside to see Hermione.

"Harry, what happened between you and Ron last night?"

Harry took a breath, and burst into tears.

"Here, come with me…" Hermione said, leading Harry to an empty classroom. "You can cry, let it out…" Now, seeing Harry like this, she felt guilty for thinking this wasn't the real Harry. But, she will still try out figure out why he's changed. He's so much like a girl now…

"Hermione, I know Ron was jealous, but did he have to be so horrible? Is it wrong to keep a few secrets to yourself?"

"No, it's not wrong." Hermione soothed him. "What did he say?"

"He basically said that if we're friends that I should tell him how I got over the age line. I didn't and he brought up how much I've changed. Then…"

"Then what?"

There was a knock and Draco slipped in. Seeing Hermione, he didn't speak, but he managed to control his voice a little and said, "Is something wrong? What's wrong with Harry?"

Hermione didn't want to speak with Draco but he and Harry have been very good friends for a while, so… "Ron said some bad things to him. Harry, what did he say next?"

"Well…he…he said I…I dress like a…whore…" He said the last part in a quiet voice

"I-I never…!" Hermione stuttered. "You may dress _differently_ but…"

Draco clenched his fists. "Harry, it's alright, we're your friends. You don't have to hang out with that bastard anymore."

Harry took a breath and smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm hungry, let's get down to breakfast, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Sure."

They walked down to the Great Hall and took a piece of toast, so Harry wouldn't have to go through the stares and whispers, especially since some people were stopping them to ask why Ron had a bruise on his face.

Now that they actually started talking, Hermione saw that Draco wasn't as bad as he seemed. Though, she still wondered why Harry called him "Yoru-san."

There was a sort of comfortable silence and Harry said, "So what should I do about Ron?"

"I'm not sure. Hm…will he apologize?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Harry, are you writing him? Maybe you can ask advice."

"Who?" Hermione asked when Harry blushed.

"I-It's private…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "His name is Train, and he's—"

"Don't tell her! It's embarrassing!"

"It's not _that _embarrassing." Draco snorted, then turned back to Hermione. "He's Harry's boyfriend from Japan, basically."

"Oh…why didn't you tell me Harry? I would've understood." _Well, that's one thing down._

"Why don't you go write him? He'll want to know about this."

"Wait…he knows about magic?" Hermione asked, shocked

"You'll be surprised about muggles, Hermione." Harry smiled fondly.

"He's in love." Hermione deadpanned

"No doubt about that." Draco chuckled

Harry blushed. "C-Can I borrow…?"

Hermione gave him a quill, parchment, and a bottle of ink.

_**Dear Train-**_

_**Remember that tournament I told you about? Well, I'm sorry, but somehow my name was picked as the fourth champion, even though there's already a champion for the school. **_

_**The second is someone named Cedric Diggory…and no, he's not cuter than you. You're so damn possessive it's not even funny. **_

_**Well, some pretty cute guys **_**were**_** asking me out…maybe I should say yes? (Joking!)**_

_**Also, the boy Ron who I told you was my friend? Well, he said some pretty bad stuff to me…I don't want to write it…**_

_**So, I guess I'll see you later. I miss you and love you…**_

_**-Harry**_

"What a cute letter." Hermione teased and Harry blushed.

"Sh-shut up…" He grumbled and rolled up the parchment. "You guys go without me. I'm going to the Owlery."

"Alright. See you in Herbology."

Harry waved and the three went their separate ways.

Hermione looked at Draco. "So…is there anyone you're interested in?"

Draco looked at her and nodded. "He's also Japanese. His name is Sutā. He's stubborn but very…cute."

She smiled a bit when she saw the fondness and obvious love in his eyes, but that turned into sadness.

"What…happened?"

"We had to separate because of a danger. Even now…I can't find him. I'm very worried. Before the danger, we were just friends. I-I wanted to tell him I loved him…but I couldn't…we were running out of time…so now we're separated and I'm more than worried…"

Hermione's face softened. _He obviously loved this boy. I hope they get back together…_

"I have to get going Hermione. I'll see you and Harry later."

"Okay, bye…umm…I can call you Draco…right?"

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Bye." And he walked off.

Later on, during Herbology, Harry got pissed once again. The fact that the Hufflepuffs were acting so coldly to him made him want to kill them all.

During Care of Magical Creatures, he nearly glumped Draco, he was so glad to see him.

"Hi Draco!" Harry said, becoming peppy, making Hermione put up an eyebrow.

"He's bipolar." Draco explained bluntly.

"Oi! I am _not_!"

"Right…" Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled

The Griffindors and Slytherins had gotten used to Harry and Draco suddenly talking to each other, but suddenly _Hermione _had joined them?

They were told to take the Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk.

They had gotten strong, but Harry hissed to the one that he was walking that if it didn't behave he'll destroy it. It immediately started walking properly.

The next few days weren't that bad. With Draco and Hermione with him, all the glares didn't seem bad. He did alright in his classes (he partnered up with Draco when they were with Slytherin and with Hermione when they weren't) and he was still dodging the requests of going out with him.

Train hadn't answered yet. Hedwig hasn't come back and Harry was worried, even though Hermione told him not to.

The Slytherins were really bad, even though Draco tried to get them to back off. He was called a traitor after a while but Draco told Harry he didn't really mind. The last straw though, was when the Slytherins made a badge that said, "Potter stinks."

Harry immediately went for his guns, and Draco held him back.

"You can't." He whispered. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Hermione followed them as Draco pulled Harry away from the crowd of Slytherins who were laughing.

At Potions, Harry managed to start when Colin came and said Harry has to go because all Champions are called.

Harry sighed and stood up, apologizing to Draco before walking gracefully to Colin.

He walked to a fairly small classroom and the other Champions were already there.

Victor Krum was standing moodily in the corner while Fleur and Cedric were in a conversation. Fleur kept flipping her hair, probably to make herself more likeable, but it really just made herself more look foolish.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four!" Bagman said, pulling Harry in. "Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment—"

"Wand weighing?" Harry asked, putting up an eyebrow.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead…the expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter…" he gestured toward a witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," Rita Skeeter said, her eyes on Harry. She racked his petite form up and down with her eyes. "Can I have a word with…him?" She hesitated on the last part. It was obvious she didn't know the exact gender of the person in front of her.

"I wonder if I could have a word with Harry before we start?"

"Sure." Harry said.

Rita took Harry by the arm and steered him toward a door. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, darling. You look as if you could break so easily."

Harry's eye twitched.

She opened and they went in.

"Let's see…ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

"It's a broom closet." Harry said bluntly

She ignored him. "You won't mind, if I was a Quick Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

Harry shook his head and Rita took out an acid-green quill with a roll of parchment.

"So, Harry…what made you decide to enter the Triwizard tournament?"

Harry's eyes switched to the quill. He didn't trust it. But he could make out a sentence…

_No scar seen, perfect features, and petite body close to a girls, eyes are a striking green…_

"Ignore the quill."

Harry sighed. "Actually, it was an accident. I found a way to get past the Age Line set in place—that's a secret—and I actually didn't want to join. I was asked not to because…" Harry blushed. "T-That's a secret…"

Rita put up an eyebrow. "How do you feel about the tasks ahead?"

"Um…I really don't care. I'll just pass them to my best ability." He shrugged. "Can I go now? Th-there's no windows in here. I need to be in a room with windows…" He said, starting to hyperventilate a little.

"It'll just be a few more questions." Rita said, pretty much ignoring the boy who seemed to be getting sick.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they? Have you thought about that at all?"

"No, not really. I have other things to worry about."

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before?"

He nodded. Many more times than you've been alive, actually.

"How has that affected you?"

"I-It's made me stronger…"

"Can you remember your parents at all?"

"Hm…they _were _killed when I was a baby, so I wonder if I can." Harry replyed sarcastically. She was about to ask another question when Harry interrupted her. "Look, if you're just going to ask me stupid questions then write crap about me later, I'd rather not answer. So why don't you just disappear?"

She glared at him and was about to ask another question when the door was pulled open. Harry practically ran out, and sat on the floor until his breathing got normal.

"Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked

"I have…claustrophobia…" Harry said with a small sigh and got up. He walked to the next room to start the wand weighing.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore as he took his seat at the judges table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry recognized Mr. Ollivander. When they left, he had called him back in and told him that he might find an untapped power inside himself. Harry smirked. Well, he found it, didn't he?

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?"

Fleur went over, trying to look graceful in front of Cedric, and gave Ollivander her wand.

"Hmm…" He twirled the wand between his long fingers and it emitted a number of pink and golden sparks. "Yes…nine and a half inches…flexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…""

"'An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Harry gave the smallest of smirks. _I was right~_

Mr. Ollivander checked for anything wrong and then he muttered, "Orchideous!" A bunch of flowers burst from the tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He handed her back her wand with the flowers. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur went back to her seat, obviously satisfied. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Said Mr. Ollivander with much more enthusiasm. He took the wand from Cedric and looked it over. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... Ash... Pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Oh, whatever…_

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand. Obviously satisfied, he gave the wand back to Cedric. "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Krum got up and, scowling, gave Mr. Ollivander his wand.

"Hmm… this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I...however..." He examined it. "Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Mr. Ollivander asked Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches...Avis!" The wand let out a blast like a gun and twittering birds flew out and out the window. "Good. Which leaves…Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked and got up gracefully, before handing him his wand.

"Ah…I see that untapped power has been awakened." Mr. Ollivander said, examining Harry

"Yes it has. Tell me, do you know _Kako, genzai oyobi shōrai no seishin*_"

"Yes, she's visited me a few times in my youth."

Harry chuckled. "That sounds like her."

Mr. Ollivander chuckled and looked down at Harry's wand. "Yes, how I remember…" He examined the wand, longer than anyone else. Eventually, he let a fountain of wine come from it, and handed it back to the moon spirit, saying it was in perfect condition.

"Thank you all." Dumbledore said. "You may all go back to your lessons now—or perhaps it would be dinner, as they are about to end."

Harry stood up, ready to leave, when Bagman called for photos, making Harry groan. When the Spirit of Magic had found out cameras existed, she pledged her life to making it so the photograph moves. IT backfired because the pictures that took couples, (which were mostly of Train and Harry) tended to do…._things _in the photo, resulting in Yaoi fangirls and embarrassment.

They eventually took the photo and Harry went down to dinner, telling Hermione some of the things that happened.

She growled hearing about Rita. "Oh, that horrible…! I hope she doesn't say anything too bad about you in her article. Oh, and Hedwig came back."

"Ok. I'll check on her after dinner."

They walked out with Draco, who Harry also told about Rita Skeeter to. He walked away with obvious killing intent, making Harry and Hermione sweatdrop.

"Oh, Hermione, your teeth are fixed." Harry said, just noticing.

"Oh, well, when you left the Slytherins cornered me and did a spell to make my teeth go large. Draco escorted me to the hospital wing."

Harry growled. "Those bastards…"

"Don't worry about it Harry."

When they got to the Gryffindor Tower, they said their byes and Harry went up to the boy's dormitory, where Hedwig was waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me see that letter…"

_**Dear Harry- **_

_**Really? Someone did that? I wonder who the bastard is that put your name in. I trust that you didn't. And the bastards who are asking you out, just tell them that you already have someone and they'll (most likely) back off.**_

_**And that Ron kid? I didn't trust him when you told me about him. He sounds like the kind of kid that wanted you to follow him and then complain later you do something he doesn't like. Don't worry about it, you've still got that Hermione there right? She sounded pretty cool when you told me about her. **_

_**I'll see you soon hopefully. Tell me about the first task, ok? I love you**_

_**-Train **_

Harry smiled a bit. At least Train was also on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! And….with eleven pages to! Oh, and I hope you guys read the Petition on the other chapter. It's really important. Even if you don't write stories and just have your account to favorite stories and put them on story alert, please just copy and do this. Some of our favorite stories may be taken away if we don't do something!<strong>

**Thank you, and the next chapter should come in a few days. **


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**You know…I never thought I'd actually get this far…I feel so accomplished! **

**And sorry for the late update…finals, you know? And guess what? I found my book! So now I won't have to rely on the internet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Things with the Tournament had basically gotten worse. Rita Skeeter had published an article about Harry. And it was basically about his rudeness, and bluntness about the Tournament, and how uncaring he basically was toward his parent's deaths.

It also said how he was hanging out with a pretty girl named Hermione and had basically dumped his friend Ron Weasley and started hanging out with the Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Harry basically glared at anyone who dare even start making fun of him. Draco helped out, and Hermione had stayed calm about the situation. Pansy has said to her, "Stunningly pretty? Her? What was she judging against—a chipmunk?"

"She's prettier than you." Harry shot back.

"Well, thank you for complimenting me, but you didn't have to do that." Hermione said to Harry when they were out of earshot.

"Eh? I complimented you?"

"You said I was prettier than her."

"Oh…yeah…that was unintentional." That earned him a hit on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

They days to the first task came very quickly. Harry was wondering what it was about…even though he didn't really care. He had learned almost every bit of magic from the Spirit of Magic.

It was soon time for Hogsmeade, and Harry put in an invisibility charm instead of taking the cloak. There were many more advantages to the charm. And he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

Hermione, Draco, and Harry met before going off.

"Could you please take off the invisibility charm?" Hermione muttered as they walked through Hogsmeade. "I feel foolish talking to no one."

"No. Talk to Draco."

Hermione looked up at the night spirit pleadingly, but he only shrugged. "Harry is too stubborn. Once he makes a decision, he sticks by it."

Hermione sighed, knowing that was all to true.

Harry, seeing their friends' nervousness, eventually agreed to take off the invisibility charm. He hid in an alleyway to take the charm off before joining his friends.

"Much better." Hermione sighed and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get butterbeer." Draco offered and Hermione nodded.

"That sounds nice. It's a bit cold, isn't it?" Hermione said

"That does sound like a good idea."

They went and went to a table at the far corner. Harry spotted Ron and panicked slightly. He still hasn't gotten over the insult and hid his face before going over to the table. Draco had left for the drinks while Hermione and Harry sat.

Hermione saw Harry making side glances at Ron, and sighed. "Don't worry about him. If he comes over here Draco will most likely get him for you. You're a fighter to, so you could beat him to."

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. Draco came back a few seconds later with their drinks.

Hermione took out her S.P.E.W. book. "Maybe I should get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W…."

"They won't join Hermione, there's no way." Harry sighed and drank a bit of Butterbeer.

"Harry's right….sadly." Draco said and Harry hit him. "When are you just going to give up?"

"When house elves have decent wages and working conditions!" She snapped back at them. Then she went into thoughtful silence. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for a more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

Harry and Draco shrugged.

"Ask Fred and George." Harry offered

Harry looked around, in a slight trance, when Draco tapped his shoulder. "There's Hagrid."

He waved and he and Moody who was with him went over.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said politely.

"Hello Hermione. Hello…" Hagrid looked at Draco and hesitated a bit. "Malfoy…"

He nodded politely.

Hagrid bent down to Harry. "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Come invisible."

"Nice to see you." Hagrid said and Moody nodded to before they both walked out.

Harry turned to Draco. "You alright with that greeting?"

Draco shrugged. "Baby steps."

That night Harry went out to Hagrid's cabin with the invisibility charm on. He heard Madame Maxime's voice when he knocked on the front door.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid asked, opening the door and looking around.

"Yep." Harry took off the invisibility charm. ;"What did you need?"

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yourself invisible."

Harry, slightly confused about what this was all about, put back on the invisibility charm and followed Hagrid, only to soon find out about that the First Task was going to be basically fighting dragons. Harry almost laughed. Dragons were mostly under the moon spirit, so he would ace this part.

He went back to the castle, narrowly dodging Karkaroff. He got to the dorms and upstairs. He concentrated on letting his Spirit side out and his Spirit side left his human body, leaving his human side a sort of auto-pilot shell. It blinked sleepily and went to sleep.

Tsuki rolled his eyes and left to go see Yoru. He walked right out the window, walking on air, towards the dark.

"_Yoru, I know you're there." _Tsuki snorted

"_Hello. I was trying to find…we'll…you know…"_

Tsuki nodded. _"Yes, I do. And don't worry, we'll find him soon. I just needed to tell you that my first task is to probably pass a dragon for something…"_

Yoru put up an eyebrow. _"No wonder Neko didn't want you to participate. It seems that this will be very easy for—what was that?"_

The two Spirits were out of their conversation immediately. Tsuki was taking out his guns while Yoru was taking out his double knives. The bushes rustled some more….and a fox came out, looked at the two Spirits questionably, before jumping back into the forest.

Tsuki and Yoru sighed in relief.

"_Sometimes I wonder if we're being too careful. The Spirit of Foxes would have murdered us if we had hurt one of his animals…"_

Tsuki shrugged. _"We have to be careful. The Forbidden Ones are still out there….I still can't believe…"_

"_That our enemies used to be our apprentices?" _Tsuki guessed, knowing her friend very well.

He nodded silently. _"I need to head back to my duties. In the morning, you should tell Hermione about the first task."_

"_I will. She'll probably panic…" _Tsuki sighed before walking back into the castle, to his human body.

He got up in his human body, only to find himself not tired. He went down to the common room, where he found Ron.

"Oh, look, it's the boy who's a whore." Ron said, glaring at Harry

"Ron, shut up. It's pathetic how you let your emotions rule your actions." Harry said, glaring back. "It's stupid and childish. Have fun being alone, because I would rather spend time with Draco than with you."

"Harry—" Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he turned away and Harry slapped the hand away.

"Go away, Ron. I'm not in the mood." Harry went back upstairs to the dorms, glad he got rid of Ron as a friend.

On Sunday morning, Harry woke up and didn't feel like eating, so he waited until Hermione was done and told her about what the first task will be on.

"So what's your plan on dealing with the dragons?"

"Um…I already have a plan. So, don't worry, kay?"

Hermione looked at him, and sighed. "That just makes me worry more…"

Later on, Harry saw Cedric and did a spell to split his bag, so he would be held back from going to class.

"Hi. My bag just split….brand new and all…"

"Cedric, the first task is dragons."

"What?"

"Dragons. They've got four, and we each need to get past them."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. I saw them, and the other two also saw them." He looked around. "I gotta go. See ya." He started to jog away, when Cedric stopped him

"Wait! Why did you tell me? I mean, we're not supposed to know….wait…you don't…" Cedric's eyes widened with realization and Harry blushed

"N-No! It's not like that!" Harry said, still blushing. "It's just…well…all of knew, and you didn't…that wasn't fair so…I just told you, you know…"

**(An: For you slow people, Cedric thought that Harry had a crush on him)**

"I gotta go." Harry said again and moved…only to bump into Moody, making him mentally kick himself for not feeling his presence.

"Come with me, Potter. Diggory, off you go."

Harry shifted from foot to foot then followed Moody to his office and sat down.

"So…you found out about the dragons, have you?"

Harry nodded calmly.

"It's alright. Cheatings a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."

Harry sweatdropped. He remembered that when _Majikku no seishin* _picked a favorite in the tournament, she would tell them what the next task would be.

"So, any ideas how you're gonna get past the dragon yet?"

Harry nodded. "It's a secret though."

"Ah, I see. Well, you can go now."

"Thank you." Harry said and walked out quickly to go talk to Hermione and Draco about what just happened.

Soon, it was the day of the first task. Everyone was either giving him good luck, or telling him that they hope it kills him. Lessons would be cut to midday so they have time for the first task.

After lunch, Professor McGonagall was hurrying Harry over to the Great Hall. Harry just sighed and followed Professor McGonagall, saying bye to Hermione and Draco.

They walked to a tent, and Professor McGonagall left him, saying that Mr. Bagman will tell him what his assignment is.

Their assignment was to collect a golden egg from the Dragon. He had a purple sack and they would take out a figurine to say which Dragon they are facing.

"Ladies first." Bagman said to Fleur and looked at Harry to, pissing him off slightly

Fleur pulled out a Welsh Green, Krum pulled out a Chinese Fireball, Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout, and Harry pulled out the last one, a Hungarian Horntail.

_So I pulled out the most vicious…sweet_

Cedric went first. After fifteen minutes, Cedric finally got the egg. Fleur went next. This time, it took ten minutes for her to get it. Krum was next. He got his own egg as well.

Now it was Harry's turn. He went out, clearly aware of everyone watching him. He smirked a bit. _They'll be so surprised…_

The dragon was right in front of him, glaring him down. Harry walked right up to it, giving it a small smile.

"What? Is he walking right up to it?" Bagman said

Harry stopped in front of the dragon. It looked at him with a gaze that said, _"You're familiar. Where have I seen you?"_

"_Hello. It's nice to see you. I'm back." _Harry greeted in the Spirit language, which every animal understood. _"Yes, it's me, the Spirit of the Moon. I've been gone for a long time, I know, but right now I need a favor. I will be in the dragon's debt."_

The dragon was listening intently now. Happiness was in its eyes. The moon spirit was finally back! And asking a favor?

"_You see that golden egg you have there? It's fake. The humans put it there for a challenge. I just need that egg, I promise by my power, that I will not disrupt your other eggs. So, may I?"_

"W-What is it doing?" Bagman yelled as the dragon took a step back and nodded its head toward the eggs.

Harry gave the dragon a warm smile and bowed respectfully. _"Thank you. I will not forget this kindness." _He walked up, very aware of everyone watching and took the golden egg, nodding thankfully toward the dragon, and walked back.

The arena was in shocked silence before Bagman said, "Amazing! Just with talking, Harry got the dragon to allow for him to take the egg! How did he do it? We will never know! But he's the quickest to get the egg!"

Even though he's not hurt, he was sent to first aid anyway.

"Really! I'm _fine_." Harry said, but Madam Pomfrey made him stay and at least rest. A few seconds later, Hermione and Draco came in.

"Harry—you—how—?" Hermione stuttered in total shock. Harry stuck his tongue out at her and winked, putting up the peace sign

"Told ya not to worry."

"Gosh, did you really have to do it that way? Gave me a scare…" Draco sighed.

"Aw, you really do care~!" Harry smirked and Draco glared at him.

"Harry…don't do that again!" Hermione said, hugging him and Harry laughed

"Sorry Hermione, but I can't promise that."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry…"

The three friends tensed and turned to see Ron at the doorway.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am and that I wouldn't mind if we became friends again…." Ron said, looking sorry, though Harry could see the true intention, now that Harry is pretty much famous again, he just wanted that fame to.

"No, Ron." Harry glared at him. "You can't crawl back to me now that I've got fame. Just get out of my sight."

"But...!" Ron said but Draco got in the way

"I think he told you to leave, Weasley…"

Ron glared at Draco and turned to leave.

Hermione sighed. "I never thought…Ron….no…_Weasley_."

Harry giggled. "Don't worry about it Hermione. Let's get goin'. They're gonna put up the scores."

The three friends went out and Draco told Harry what everyone did, halfway through offering to hold the golden egg, which Harry glared (Read: angry pouted) at him and held it close saying, "Mine~!" Like a little kid, making Draco and Hermione sweatdrop.

Madame Maxine gave him a nine, Mr. Crouch gave him a ten, Dumbledore also gave him a ten, Bagman gave him a ten to.

"Three tens in a row? That's kind much isn't it?" Draco asked and Harry glared at him.

"Don't ruin my good moment."

"Shush!" Hermione almost hissed at them. "Look for the last one!"

Karkaroff gave Harry a…five…

"What?" Harry growled. Draco held him back while Hermione held the golden egg. "Let go off me! I _so _deserved at least higher than a six! And I know for a fact he gave Krum a ten! _That bastard! I'll kill him!_"

Harry was so angry he switched into Japanese….

Hermione sweatdropped.

Now, Harry was actually in first place, at least brightening his mood a bit.

Bagman told the champions that the next task will be in February, the twenty-fourth, and that the golden eggs will be used as a hint for the next task.

Rita Skeeter jumped up to Harry. "Hello! Can I have a word with you?"

"Here's a word…Good-bye." Harry said with a smile before walking back to Draco and Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Spirit of Magic<strong>_

**So? How is it? Were you guys surprised by how Harry handled the first task? And sorry I sort of rushed…I want to get to the next chapter…**

**So, review please~! And see you later~!**


	21. Not a chapter

Sorry readers, but this isn't a new chapter.

I think this is a great idea, so please read this!

* * *

><p>There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...<p>

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


	22. Chapter 18

**Alright! I finally got to this one~! **

**I'm sorry for the late update. My summer is very busy, full of going to my grandma's house, bible school, and summer homework…then vacation…ugh! So the story might be on hiatus more than once this summer…So…I will now start…the chapter…! Well…after the disclaimer of course…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat…if I did, Draco would become Harry's friend, everyone I hate would die…and it would rain pancakes all day~ :3 (I was hyper when I wrote this~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Harry had written Train a letter, saying how he got out of the first task and what the first task is about exactly….since he never got to.

Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip on his finger before flying off.

"So, Harry, did you even open your golden egg yet?" Draco asked, only to get a nervous laugh as an answer. "So that's a no…I told Hermione we'd meet her in the room of requirement, if you don't mind."

A few days earlier, Draco had found the room of requirement and they've been hanging out there ever since. It was a great change from the Griffindor Common Room, which was always noisy. And Draco could hang out and talk all he wants.

When they got there, Hermione's face was buried in a book. She looked up and sighed. "_There _you are! Where have you been?"

"I needed to send a letter to Train, remember?"

"Oh, right." Hermione looked at the golden egg. "So, what are you going to do?"

"He's going to open it, obviously." Draco said, sitting down.

"No, he has to figure this out by _himself_. We can't help him, so I don't think it would be fair to the others if we were here while he opened it."

"Yeah, but do you know how much everyone cheated on the last task? Everyone was told by someone. Madam Maxime and Karkaroff told Fleur and Krum. And Hagrid told me. I told Cedric because it wasn't fair to him."

Hermione sighed. "Ok…open it…"

Harry nodded and opened the egg, to hear singing.

"_Come seek us where voices sound,_

_We cannot sing—"_

"Harry!" Hermione had closed the egg. "What is wrong with you? Why didn't you close it?"

"What are _you _talking about? I heard singing! What did you hear?"

"We heard _screaming_, Harry." Draco said, and Harry blinked.

"Really? That's strange…" _One of my spirit powers must be coming into play here…. _"How about you two leave the room and I'll listen again."

Hermione and Draco nodded and left. Harry opened the egg again.

"_Come seek us where voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above ground._

_And while you're searching, ponder this: _

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour—the prospect's black, _

_To late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry closed the egg, and thought about what he had just listened to. He opened the door and called Draco and Hermione in. After telling them what he had heard, they were in deep thought.

"'We cannot sing above ground'" Hermione repeated. "Hm…maybe they mean water…they can't sing above water, which is probably why we heard screaming. But why did only you hear singing?" Hermione asked Harry, and he shrugged

"I'm not sure…." Harry lied smoothly, while Hermione was just thinking about how this was another clue added to the list. To be honest, humans were right about the sea being pulled by the moon's gravity. But, really, the moon spirit controls the sea to whatever he wants… "'Come seek us where voices sound'" Harry pondered that. "I'll probably have to go underwater."

"The line I like the least is, 'We've taken what you'll sorely miss'" Draco snorted. "What do they mean by that?"

Harry sighed. "I think that means that they're going to kidnap a close friend…probably one of you guys…"

Hermione paled a bit while Draco sighed. "Really?"

"And what about that other line? 'But past an hour' Does that mean I only have an hour to save whoever they kidnap?"

"It seems so." Draco said and Hermione sighed.

"This is really tiring…"

"Let's go back now…everyone might be worried…." Harry said

"Since when did you care?" Draco sweatdropped.

"….Shut up…"

In December, in Care of Magical Creatures, apparently the Skrewts were supposed to hibernate. Apparently, they _didn't_. Instead they decided to destroy everything.

People tried to help, and finally, Harry who was fed up with this, stood in front and growled, "_STOP!"_

The Skrewts immediately stopped hat they were doing.

"_Now, if you're supposed to hibernate, then go. But, if not, be respectful! This half-giant has cared for you and you repay him by destroying the place? So stay WERE YOU ARE!"_

The Skrewts stopped and allowed themselves to be rounded up, and Harry sat on the ground, worn out from giving that speech/scorning. _I haven't done that in a while…maybe that's why…_

"Well, well, well…this does look like fun." Rita Skeeter was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, watching them.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita Skeeter

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore." Hagrid said with a frown

"What are these fantastic creatures called?"

"Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Really? I've never heard of them before…where do they come from?"

Harry sighed, knowing this could be anything but good. Skrewts aren't really friendly so it's hard for humans to get them. It'll be bad if he said where he got them…

"Hagrid, the Skrewts are very interesting!" Harry said, hoping that him being there will distract Rita.

"Ah, It'll be bad if he said where he got them…

"Hagrid, the Skrewts are very interesting!" Harry said, hoping that him being there will distract Rita.

"Ah, you're here Harry! So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favorite lessons?"

"Yes, now can you go away…?" Harry said, but Rita ignored him. She seemed much more interested in what Hagrid had to say. They scheduled to meet for a interview, making Harry face palm.

_I hate Rita Skeeter…_

"As long as Hagrid didn't import those Skrewts from anywhere illegal, we're safe." Hermione said and Draco sighed

"Worst that could happen is that Hagrid will have to get rid of the Skrewts." Draco blinked at what he just said

"I think you mean best." Harry joked and the trio giggled (in Harry and Hermione's case) or chuckled (in Draco's case) and went off for lunch.

Later on, Hermione dragged Harry and Draco down to where she found the kitchens, so they could see all the house elves. The first thing that happened was that he was hugged tightly, but he was used to it since he was hugged the same way by the Spirit of Magic.

"Dobby?"

"It _is _Dobby, sir, it is! Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!"

Harry giggled a bit. "So what are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir! Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"

"Winky's here to?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" Dobby took Harry hand and brought him over to Winky, who seemed to not be in the best condition. She hadn't taken care of her clothes at all. There were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt. Harry could tell, just from her face, that she still hadn't gotten over what happened during the World Cup.

"Hello, Winky."

She burst into tears.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said, Draco behind her. "Winky, don't cry, please don't…"

That only made her cry harder.

Draco sighed and whispered to Hermione, "I think we should leave her alone."

"Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?" Dobby asked, beaming up at the moon spirit, who sweatdropped at how Dobby was taking the situation.

"Ok…"

Instantly, six house elves came up with a silver tray with a teapot, three cups, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

"Thank you." Draco said politely as he took his tea.

"So, how long have you been here, Dobby?" Harry asked as he took his own tea.

"Only a week, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir, very difficult indeed—"

Winky started crying even harder at that.

"Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work! But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

The house elves who had been watching, turned away as if Dobby had said something rude or embarrassing. Hermione, though, beamed. "Good for you, Dobby!"

"Thank you, miss! But most wizards don't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. 'That's not the point of a house elf,' they says, and they slam the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter…Dobby likes being free!"

Now the house elves were backing away from Dobby. Winky remained where she was, but the volume in her crying had definetly increased

"And then, Harry Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, sir!"

Winky, at that, flung herself off the stool and to the ground, and started beating her tiny fists on it, screaming in misery. Hermione bent down and tried to comfort her, but nothing she said made a difference. Dobby continued with his story, yelling over the screaming, and acting as if Winky wasn't crying at all.

"And then Dobby had the idea, Harry Potter, sir! 'Why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together?' Dobby says. 'Where is there enough work for two house elves?' says Winky. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, sir! _Hogwarts! _So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Professor Dumbledore took us on! And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby, sir, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sir, and Dobby gets a galleon a week and one day off a month!"

"That's not very much!" Hermione shouted over the screaming

"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, and weekends off," said Dobby, with a small shiver, making Harry sweatdrop, "but Dobby beat him down, miss…Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting to much, miss, he likes work better."

"And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying, _you_, Winky?" Hermione asked

That did make Winky stop crying, but now she was glaring up at Hermione. "Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid! Winky is not sunk as low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

"Ashamed? But—Winky, come on! It's Mr. Crouch who should be ashamed, not you! You didn't do anything wrong, he was really horrible to you—"

"Hermione, I think you should stop now." Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement

Winky and Dobby basically had an argument on what to call their "masters" even when they are not their masters anymore. Dobby called the Malfoy's "bad dark wizards and proceeded to punish himself, but Harry stopped him. He squeaked an apology at Draco who shrugged.

"My father is fairly foolish. I do not care about what you call him."

They left after a bit, and Harry gave Dobby permission to visit him.

"We better get going Hermione. I'm getting tired." Harry said, though he was more awake now that it was nearing night.

"Me to. I'm going back." Draco said, turning the separate way

"Alright. But tomorrow we can work more on S.P.E.W—!"

"_Bye _guys." Draco said before Hermione could go on and left

"Why did he…?" Hermione asked and Harry face palmed once more

"Let's just go…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends another chapter! I know it's kinda lame but…yeah…<strong>

**See you next chapter! If I can complete it…**

**Review, please!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Ok! Here's the next chapter~ I hope you guys like it~**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…if I owned Black Cat and Harry Potter…well… *evil smirk* it would probably be rated…M…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Professor McGonagall was talking about the Yule Ball, and Harry blushed a bit, imagining if Train was there and they could dance…then right after…His blush intensified and he looked down. _Go away, naughty thoughts! _

"Potter, are you alright?"

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at him worriedly. "You're quite red; do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"N-No…"

She searched his expression. "Potter, I will talk to you after class."

She waited until after the class was gone before talking. "Potter, the champions and their partners—"

"What partners?"

"Their _dance _partners. It should be for you to get one since you've seemed to turn down every girl…and boy…who's asked on a date."

Harry blushed at that. "Because I have someone else whom I met during the summer."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you will have to accept one person. It's traditional. You are the Hogwarts champion."

"But…I….y-yes Professor…"

Later on, Harry was walking with Draco, a blush on his face.

"Let me guess, you need to ask someone to the dance and you wish you didn't have to because you want to be faithful to Train."

Harry glared at him. "I hate it when you do that."

Draco chuckled. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Unless you can somehow make it so Train can come for only the dance, nothing I guess."

Draco seemed deep in thought at that. "Yeah…if only…"

Harry looked up at his friend, wondering what he was planning, and then shrugged. _It probably won't affect me in anyway…_

The next day, a Hufflepuff who he's never met asked him to the dance, which he politely declined. The next day, two girls and a boy asked, and Harry politely declined them all, though he was now getting a bit more annoyed.

Draco chuckled as they walked away from the boy who asked Harry out. "You have to admit, he seemed like he was your type. A cat."

"Shut up before I use you for target practice." Harry hissed

The last week of the term, everyone seemed reluctant to learn anything, since the Yule Ball was coming soon. Some teachers, like Professor Flitwick, could see this and allowed for kids to play games during class. Other teachers weren't as generous. Professors like McGonagall, Moody, and Snape made them work through the last minute of class.

Hogwarts seemed to be trying their best to impress the other schools; since it looked the best Harry's ever seen it (though he would continue to tell Draco that his palace in the Spirit World is _much _better).

Later on, Hermione told Harry and Draco that Ron had asked Fleur to the ball, and was declined.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course he was declined. He's a bastard."

"But Fleur doesn't know that." Harry said, even though he was absorbed in a book he got from the library. "She never heard him when he was insulting me. She probably thought he wasn't worth her time….or something."

"Speaking of not worth their time, I heard that you declined over twenty girls…and boys who asked you to go to the dance." Hermione said and Harry blushed

"Well, forgive me for wanting to stay faithful to Train…" Harry grumbled

"What does Train have that most boys here don't—?" She stopped when Draco pretty much shoved a picture in her face and her eyes widened. "That explains it."

Harry blushed even more and he hid his face in the book. "Oh, shut up. He is very good looking, but he's also very kind and caring…"

"And cute." Draco coughed and Harry glared at him while Hermione giggled

"It's true. If you showed that picture to any other girl, they'd immediately as who he is."

….And that's exactly what he was asked.

When he got back to the common room, at least ten girls were waiting for him.

"Um…can I help you?" Harry asked

"Yes!" Ginny said, showing a picture of Train while in his living room. It was one of Harry's favorite pictures. Train was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans and lounging on his couch.

Harry took it back with a blush. "How did you get this?"

"I-It fell out of your pocket!" A girl said and Harry gave her a deadpan face. It was obviously a lie.

"So who is he?" Ginny asked and Harry blushed once more

"N-None of your business!" Harry said and blushed as he went up to the boy's dormitory.

A few days later, Draco suddenly asked Hermione who she was going to the Ball with, and she refused to tell them. "You'll make fun of me."

"What's to make fun about?" Harry asked. "It's the person who asked you…or you asked…so why should we make fun about it?"

"I-I'll tell you later…" She said with a small blush

"….you look like Harry when Train is involved in the conversation." Draco deadpanned and both Harry and Hermione blushed

Back in the common room, Hedwig was there with a letter and Harry opened it after petting Hedwig and allowing for her to rest.

_**-Dear Harry**_

_**Well, that was very entertaining to read. I can just imagine their faces at what you did. Oh, and underneath is the assignment, please make sure you're not near anyone when you read it. **_

Harry looked around to find the common room empty, and then looked back down at the letter.

_**There is a business dealer near your area. He lives in xxxxx xxx xxxx and needs to be annihilated immediately. Send your mission report via mail. **_

_**I guess I'll see you soon. I love you.**_

_**-Train**_

Harry sighed. So he had the Yule Ball and his new assignment to worry about. He decided to do it that night, just to get it over with. So, he created a fake human body and soul that looked like him and gave it specific orders to sleep until he came back. The thing with fake souls is that once they are created, they try to find loopholes in what you say. You're orders must be very specific, or they will go off and do something violent or something.

So, Harry put on a black tank top that showed his Chronos number and skirt with leather boots, then strapped on Death and Despair on his sides. He used his powers to teleport him to the woods in front of the mansion, not directly in front, in case there are guards. And, there were. They stood in front of the gate with shotguns. Harry smirked and ran to them with speed only a Chronos number could have. Before they even knew what happened, they were knocked out.

NightKitten looked at the gate and touched it, only for an electric shock to run up the gate, though he didn't seem fazed. _Him…electric…I can't go through here…_

He looked up and saw that connecting to the metal gate was bricks. So he jumped and used the bricks as a platform to flip down. There were no more guards on the other side. _Hm…this man is either very strategic and smart…or very cocky…_

NightKitten took out a metal ball and threw it on a random place in the grass….for nothing to happen.

_Yep, very cocky._

He ran in and as he ran through the halls, he destroyed cameras and knocked out guards as he went while looking into rooms. Finally, he opened a door to see his target watching him with wide eyes.

"Y-You…you're one of the Chronos numbers!"

NightKitten looked at him with no remorse. "I pounce through the night as quick as a cat…" He ran up to him and pointed Death at his heart and Despair at his forehead. "…to bring death and despair…"

There was a double bang and the target fell to the ground, and the crimson liquid dripped from NightKitten's shirt and skirt. He looked at the target once more before opening the window and jumping out, the only evidence he was there was the open window and the two bullet holes in the target.

NightKitten was walking out when a voice said, _"Konichiwa number fourteen."_

NightKitten looked up, and tensed a bit. _"Creed."_

The white haired man smirked. _"Ah, so the neko does acknowledge my existence."_

Number fourteen glared at the older number. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to gather your report."_

"_I was told I would send it via mail." _NightKitten hissed at him. "_What the hell are you _doing _here?"_

"_Just as I told you, NightKitten. But you're right when you think I came for more than one thing. I came to assess your skills."_

"_Che. Just give me paper so I can write my report. I'm in a bad mood."_

Creed smirked and gave the younger number a paper and pen, and NightKitten quickly wrote his report before giving it to Creed.

"_There, now leave me alone!"_

"_Why so angry fourteen?"_

NightKitten sighed. _"At my school there's going to be a ball. And since I'm my school's champion, I'm forced to have a dance partner and start with a dance as tradition. And that, Creed, is why I'm pissed off and frustrated."_

Creed put up an eyebrow.

"_I'm gonna go, Creed. I guess I'll see you when I can." _NightKitten said with a small wave and disappeared into the forest.

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken up by Dobby, who wanted to give him a present. Harry knew how much Dobby liked miss-matched socks so he took a set of old socks that he didn't use and mismatched them, before giving them to Dobby. "Here you go. Sorry, had no time to wrap them."

"Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!"

Harry giggled. "Well I hope you enjoy them."

"And here is your present, sir!"

Harry took Dobby's present, which were mismatched socks, and Harry had to giggle once more.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" And Dobby left, waving as he went

So Harry went to his presents. The Dursleys he didn't even bother opening. Hermione had given Harry three action and adventure books, Hagrid had given him a box of sweets, Draco had given him a card that was coupons to his favorite book store (despite everyone's belief, Harry does like books a lot…), Mrs. Weasley had given him the usual, a new sweater and mince pies.

Later on, Harry got ready for the ball. He wore his elegant dark green dress robes, and braided his hair down, then walked downstairs to meet Draco. Draco told him not to get a date to the dance sometime before, and Harry accepted, wondering what his best friend was up to.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"So, why couldn't I get a partner?"

"Wait, I have a Christmas present for you, though, it's a bit late."

"What are you talking—?"

"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall's voice called and Harry tensed.

"I don't have a partner!" Harry hissed and Draco smirked.

"Don't worry." And he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Harry to his guilty thoughts.

Harry scowled a bit and walked over, accepting his fate.

"Potter, don't you have a partner?"

"W-Well….y-you see….Professor…"

"His date his right here."

Harry turned and his jaw dropped. It was Train, but yet not Train. He was wearing midnight black dress robes and a mask over his eyes, so no one could really tell it was him, though Harry could.

"B-B-But….h-h-h-how…y-you…"

Train chuckled and closed Harry's mouth. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies."

Harry smiled at him and then his eyes widened. "W-Wait…i-is this…?"

"Merry Christmas, Tsuki-sama." Train said and McGonagall looked at him with suspicion.

"Are you a student?"

"Of course I am." Train said, though his voice seemed to echo a bit. "Don't you remember, Professor?"

Her eyes seemed to get a bit hazy. "Y-Yes…what am I thinking…? Follow me, everyone."

Harry didn't let go of Train's hand for one second. He could tell that his whole face was most likely red (it was, actually). And Train kept sending him smirks that made him feel like goo right there.

As they danced, Harry smiled a bit at Train. "So, how exactly are you even here?"

"Hm…well, I was told by Creed the other night—"

_Oh no…_

"—that your school had a ball. Then, Yoru came to me…by the way, why is his hair…?"

"Just continue your story." Harry sighed

"So, anyway, he told me that you needed a date and I needed to give you a Christmas present, so here I am, sent by Yoru. We just used a bit of our powers to make it so there's an illusion over everyone. All of them will think I'm a student and then forget who I am or what I like when I leave."

"Oh….wow…you guys actually thought this through."

"What, you didn't think we would?"

"To be honest, no…"

Train sighed at that.

After the dance, the Champions were told to sit at the tables. Train and Harry switched languages and answered back without missing a beat. Train suddenly said he was getting hungry and Harry told to say what he wanted out loud to the plate.

"Ok…sushi with extra fish." Train said hesitantly to his plate and his sushi appeared. Harry giggled at Train's shocked face and ordered some rice balls for himself.

When all the food was done, it was time to dance. Train gave Harry a playful smile, and bowed gracefully, bringing out his hand. "_Tsuki-sama_, would you dance with me?"

Harry giggled and took his hand, as they used to. "I would love to dance with you, _Neko-chan_."

They danced to the slow song and Harry tripped a bit, Train making him nervous. "Something wrong, _Tsuki-sama_?"

"N-No…just…you're making me nervous." Harry muttered and Train chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead

When they song was over, Harry sighed. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Train said and they sat next to Hermione and Draco, who Harry pounced.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Draco chuckled. "It's nothing….oh, and you're welcome."

Hermione looked at Train suspiciously. "I've never seen you before."

"Of course you have. Probably in the halls." Train said and Hermione's eyes got hazy, but she snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"No, I'm sure I didn't." Hermione said, frowning and Train, Harry, and Draco blinked in surprise.

They all looked at each other and agreed that Hermione was probably someone fairly special.

Hermione sighed and fanned herself. "It's hot, isn't it? Victor's just gone to get some drinks."

"Oh, that's good." Draco said, and after a while, Victor came back, but by this time, Draco had gone to walk around and Harry and Train were deep in a conversation. Hermione had gone to go talk to someone she promised to talk to for a bit.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, she went to go talk to someone. She's somewhere in the crowd. Though, I'm not sure exactly where she is."

"Weil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks." Krum said and went off probably to find her.

"Want to go out for a walk? I need fresh air." Train offered and Harry agreed.

Once they were outside, they managed to slip past Snape and Karkaroff and stayed behind a castle wall to hide.

Train smiled at Harry. "So, how's your night so far?"

"Hm…almost perfect." Harry said with a sly smile, though, Train looked surprised

"Almost? What can I do to make it perfect?"

"Well…" Harry moved closer and caught Train's eyes, and Train suddenly understood. He smirked and moved closer to give Harry a soft kiss. After a long time, he broke the kiss and smiled fondly down at Harry.

"I have to get going now. I'll so you soon?" Train asked and gave Harry a small kiss before running off, leaving Harry to blush.

_Ok…best…night…ever!_

* * *

><p><strong>So…it's finished…well, this chapter. I wasn't actually planning to go all the way through the Yule Ball…but I had to. ^^<strong>

**I'll see you guys soon~**


	24. Chapter 20

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai! *Bows a thousand times then dodged inanimate objects* I know you're all angry at me but I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter. And I'm also panicking a bit because I like to plan ahead and I'm stuck on a few things. **

**Disclaimer: If I **_**really **_**owned Black Cat and Harry Potter, would I be writing this?**

Just in case people are confused:

_Moon Spirit - _Japanese or thoughts

_Moon Spirit -_ Spirit Language

_**Moon Spirit-** _Letters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Hermione, Draco, and Harry were in the room of requirement, when Harry remembered what he had overheard when he was going back into the castle last night.

"Hey, did you guys know that Hagrid was a half-giant?"

"Yes." They both answered

"I thought you knew to." Draco said and Harry shrugged.

"That's true. It _was _pretty obvious."

"So, what are you going to do about the clue for the egg?" Hermione asked

"I already have a plan." Harry said, still reading his book.

"What? So quickly?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry sighed

"Oh, and I need to tell you guys, there might be a slight change in staff…" Draco said

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard the other Slytherins talking. And I feel like something might happen to Hagrid…"

"Oh crap…" Harry muttered

Later on, during Care of Magical Creatures, instead of Hagrid, there was an elderly witch named Professor Grubbly-Plank. She taught them about the unicorn, and while she wasn't looking, Harry stepped up to the unicorn and started to pet it.

"Harry! How are you doing that?" Hermione asked

Harry blinked. He couldn't tell her that he helped the Spirit of Magic create unicorns. (Mainly because she was taking the form and mind of a nine year old at the time…)

"Um…I'm girlish…?" Harry said and Draco coughed, though it sounded like, "So true."

Harry glared at him and Hermione came up with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. It was another article written by Rita Skeeter. It told how Hagrid was mean and dangerous with the creatures he brings in, and that he's not a pure wizard, but half human.

Harry's eye twitched and he glared at the Slytherins.

"I hate Slytherins…no offence." Harry said to Draco and he shrugged.

"None taken."

After Care of Magical Creatures was over, Harry went to go visit Hagrid, but he didn't answer. They didn't see him for a week.

Finally, it was time to go to Hogsmeade, and Harry saw the person who gives assignments. They passed by each other and he smoothly gave Harry a slip of paper, and Harry took it. "You're next assignment." Was all he said, and they continued on. Harry put the slip of paper in his pocket to look at later.

Draco looked at Harry in slight confusion, but shrugged it off.

They went to go get butterbeer and talked about anything that came up, when Rita Skeeter came in with a photographer, making Harry roll his eyes up to the air.

"_May our dormant Spirit's help us." _Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"_They won't help." _Draco smirked. _"You know for a fact that they would rather grab popcorn and watch our misery than help us."_

Harry sweatdropped, because it was sadly true.

They waited until Rita left, and then got out themselves.

"Come on, we need to visit Hagrid." Harry said

"Why…?" Draco asked

"Because he's not going to hide anymore. And you _know _how I get when I'm angry!"

Draco shivered. He knew _completely _well how Harry could get when he was angry.

Hermione smiled and followed them.

They almost broke the door down, trying to open it, and finally, Professor Dumbledore opened up.

"Hello."

"O-Oh. Sorry, Professor." Hermione said

"No worries. Come in."

They came in and saw Hagrid crying.

Harry sighed. "Look, Hagrid, we don't care if you're a half-giant. _Please _come back and teach. You can't stay here forever!"

"Harry's right! Please come back!"

"I know I've been a jerk over the years, but I actually enjoyed having around. So could you get out of this cabin?" Draco said and even Harry was surprised

"I didn't know you cared."

"….shut up…"

Hagrid finally agreed and they walked out feeling accomplished.

"Let's go back to our dorms. I'm slightly tired." Harry said, though really, he wanted to read his assignment and get it done as quickly as possible.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged.

When they got back **(AN: I'm lazy, I know TT_TT) **Harry read his assignment.

_**Annihilate the rich trader who lives xxxxx xxxxx xxxx. Creed will pick up your report.**_

Harrys scowled again, imagining meeting Creed, but sighed and threw the letter into the fire to burn. He couldn't leave any evidence of the assignment, and he memorized it all anyway.

So, once again, Harry made a fake soul and body and left the castle.

This target was much less cocky. Like the first, they had guards at the gate, but this one also had at least fifty guards across the gate. After ten minutes, NightKitten had knocked all of them out.

Running through the mansion, NightKitten had to knock out guards while dodging traps. He finally found the room and instead of the target, there was a man with two swords, smirking.

"So, you're the assassin out for my boss."

NightKitten didn't answer. He just went into a stance.

"Hm, what a pretty girl. So, who do you work for?"

Yet again, NightKitten didn't answer.

"Huh. I guess I have to cut it out of you then!" He leaped for him and slashed down. NightKitten easily dodged and shot for his stomach, only for it to bounce off the sword. He wordlessly put up an eyebrow and jumped up, drop kicking down but the man dodged and instead, NightKitten hit the floor, creating cracks.

"Che." NightKitten snorted, the only sound he's made since he entered the room. He stood up and dodged a few more slashes, before disappearing from the swordman's sight. The swordman tensed when he felt cold metal touch his head and heart. "Die." NightKitten muttered before double shots echoed through the room.

Leaving the dead bodyguard, he inwardly cursed himself for taking too long, and opened the door to the next room, finally finding the target.

"H-How did you defeat my bodyguard? He was one of the best swordsmen in England!"

_Which is what made him weak. _NightKitten thought to himself as he walked up to him.

"I pounce through the night as quick as a cat…to bring death and despair…" NightKitten said monotonously and once again, double shots echoed through the room.

NightKitten left only to see Creed waiting for him

"_Hello, again, Creed." _NightKitten scowled.

"_Hm, hello number fourteen. You know, you shouldn't scowl. It ruins your beautiful face."_

NightKitten looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. _He's being a little two friendly to me… "Don't you hate me?"_

"_What? Since when was that? My devotion to you is the same as Train-kun."_

NightKitten sweatdropped. _I think he just likes us for our assassin skills… "Can I have pen and paper? I need to right down my report, remember?"_

He nodded and handed him the paper and pen. NightKitten wrote his report and handed it to him. _"Bye, Creed."_

"_Bye, NightKitten."_

About a month later, the evening before the second task Harry, Hermione, and Draco were studying/reading in the library when Fred and George came from behind them.

"What do you guys want?" Harry asked, not looking up from his book.

"Professor McGonagall is looking for Hermione and I overheard that Snape is looking for Malfoy."

Draco and Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look before getting up and going to see what the Professors need.

They never came back.

Harry went back to the dorm, feeling dread. Soon, it was time for bed and so he slept, getting up an hour before the task is supposed to start.

So, he went outside to the river, and waited until it was time to start the task. Bagman started and on the last count, Harry dove in.

His spirit powers allowed him to breath underwater. So, he just commanded the water to propel him forward until he finally saw the merpeople, who bowed when he came close. Looking up at Draco, who was knocked out, he turned back to the merpeople.

They nodded and he commanded the water to create a knife before watching it cut Draco out. He inwardly cursed Dumbledore, wondering what the hell he was thinking to allow for merpeople to take humans hostage.

"_Forgive us for taking Night." _The merpeople said in a eerie whisper.

"_It is alright." _Harry answered, carrying Draco. _"He will forgive you." _He turned behind and felt that Fleur wasn't coming anytime soon. He turned back to the merpeople. _"Did Dumbledore say that they will be allowed out alive even after the time limit?"_

"_Yes, Moon Spirit."_

Harry smirked a bit in triumph before swimming back up to the surface, the first one there in only half an hour.

Soon, all of the contestants were out and they had to get Fleur's hostage after.

Harry was still in first, which Draco smirked at him for.

"This definetly isn't fair for the others." He whispered and Harry held back a laugh.

Krum had asked Hermione out which Harry didn't care about, but was slightly disappointed. She had the ability to be an apprentice under a Spirit. Then he shrugged. If fate thinks she shouldn't join them, then who's to say that he needs to interrupt?

"So, what are you going to do first Harry?" Draco asked

"Take a nap. I'm tired." Harry said, and promptly fell asleep right there.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, lame ending. TT_TT<strong>

**So…I hope you guys aren't too angry at me…I'm going to work on the rest of the chapters of this story and another story. If I get bored trying to write them, I'll probably upload an oneshot…probably…I don't know…**

**So, review, pretty please! **


	25. AN: ON HIATUS

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ!**

**From today on, all my stories and any ideas I have are ON HIATUS. That means, I will not be uploading anything until further notice.**

**To explain myself, I'm going on vacation (a cruise) and I also have this pile of homework I neglected to do for the whole summer. (Only half is done) Then there's school shopping and then school starts, and I go to high school. **

**So, I will miss you guys but I will not be doing anything on fanfiction until everything in my (so-far) busy life is handled.**

**See you guys in a few weeks or a month or so!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Alright…I hope this chapter is alright! I had a huge writers block on this so it might seem rushed and like I put half my energy into it. And…onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Black Cat…blah blah blah…**

If anyone is confused:

_Moon Spirit- _Japanese or thoughts

_Moon Spirit- _Spirit language

_**Moon Spirit- **_Letters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

During Potions, Pansy had shown an article about Harry, that he almost left Potions just to find Rita Skeeter and kill her for.

Somehow, Rita had found out about how Harry is in a relationship with Train, who is from Japan. And, she also included how much of a player he must be, blah blah blah.

"How the hell did she find out anyway?" Harry hissed

Draco shrugged while Hermione looked thoughtful. "Yes, how _did _she find out? We've barely talked about Train…your boyfriend." She added as an afterthought just to see Harry blush. "And the only times we _have _is in the room of requirement or sometimes during classes if he comes up. So, how…"

"Catching up on your personal life, huh, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, coming up behind her. "And reading under the desk? Ten points from Gryffindor." He took the article from her and smirked. "Though, it's very _interesting _to hear about your…_boyfriend_, Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands. Talking about Train was even more embarrassing when it came from teachers.

It was weeks before something actually exciting happened. Harry was near the woods because he needed a break from the castle. He suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his eye and moved for his guns.

_A demon? _He thought to himself with an eyebrow raised. _No, I don't sense one…_

A man suddenly staggered out at Harry was about to fully take out his revolvers. _A Forbidden one? They can disguise as humans…_

Then he relaxed when he recognized Mr. Crouch, who had disappeared for a while now. He looked as if he's been traveling for days, and was muttering to himself.

"Mr…Crouch…?" Harry asked carefully. "Are you alright…?"

"Dumbledore!" He suddenly gasped, trying to take a whole of Harry's robes but Harry dodged. "I need…see…Dumbledore."

"Alright. Just…"

"I've done…stupid…thing…must…tell…Dumbledore…"

"Alright. Just…just stay here…" Harry said, confused at what he was talking about, and left a spell so he can't move from where he was and ran to go get Dumbledore. "Lemon Drop." He said and his eye twitched when the door didn't open and he glared at the stone gargoyles. "If you don't open I guess I'll just have to destroy you guys…"

It's strange how threats suddenly change the mood of people, because they opened almost immediately. He ran up to Dumbledore.

"What's the matter?"

Harry explained quickly, and Dumbledore told him to lead the way. Though, when they got there, Mr. Crouch wasn't there anymore.

_What the…but…I made sure he wouldn't be able to move! Where the hell did he go?! _Harry thought to himself as he looked around.

"Professor, I promise you that I left him in this exact spot."

"I believe you, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry watched in uninterested when Moody and Hagrid came and Dumbledore told Moody to go find Crouch and told Hagrid to escort him to his dorm.

_Hm…how strange. I think it's fairly suspicious that Moody just _happened _to be around there at the time that Crouch was gone. And the fact that may barrier dispersed…I need to talk to Yoru-san…_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hope you guys aren't mad about the (really) late chapter. <strong>

**Well, I'm off to start the next one! Review, please! **


	27. Chapter 22

**Alright! Here's the next chapter~. **

**Here's something sad! I'm close the ending of fourth year! TT_TT I had so much fun writing this…**

**But I have to move on for you readers, so it's alright! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Fanfic idea.**

_Moon Spirit – _Japanese or thoughts

_Moon Spirit – _Spirit Language

**Moon Spirit – **Letters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Everything was fairly quiet, really. Harry, Hermione and Draco still hung out in the Room of Requirement whenever they had free time together and nothing happened. Draco and Harry were fairly suspicious at the fact that throughout the year, not one demon has attacked.

Draco still had no luck with finding Sutā (making him fairly depressed) and Harry told him that he might not be in this world then. The Spirits had created different dimensions a while ago so that they could go through them and leave that world whenever they want to.

Train was still writing, though they were a bit more frequent, making Harry guess that he was getting less jobs lately. He was probably bored and missed him, a lot. Harry missed him to and was just counting off the days until they could meet again.

Harry was also a bit worried about Hermione. She was getting much more sensitive to the supernatural than a witch should. No witch or wizard should be able to see the small spirits they created or any of the natural things that started off with the Spirits. Hermione, though, could see them as clear as day. Draco and Harry had to pretend they didn't see them at all, making her suspicious.

Anyway, things came and went and soon it was the night of the Third Task. Harry just wanted to get this over with. Besides, he felt that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>It was the start of the Third and final task. Harry ran through the maze, his eye twitching since there was <em>nothing in sight. <em>Really, could he have one fight? _Please_!?

Finally, something came out of the shadows and it was…Train!?

No, it wasn't. He had a darker look. His eyes were red and he was smirking evilly.

This was hypnotized Train. The Train that tricked, and tried to kill him in the war. Why was he here now?

"_Hello, Tsuki, I'm surprised to see you." _He smirked, taking out two assassin knives, the same weapons as the old Cat Spirit, before he fell to Earth, lost his memories and joined Chronos.

"_Hello fake-Neko. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, just having a bit of fun. I think it's time to get rid of the Moon Spirit, right?" _He smirked and Harry glared at him before taking out his wand and muttering a spell, though the fake-Train did not seem fazed.

Harry smirked. _I see, so he's not who I think it is. It makes sense. _"_Riddikulus!"_

The fake-Train got into a fluffy pink dress and had cat ears on his head. He glared at the now laughing moon spirit before there was a crack and he disappeared.

"Oh Spirits…h-he could actually pull off that dress well!" Harry laughed, then wiped away a tear before running on. He used a spell a few times to show him the way until he finally got to the Triwizard Cup, though suspicious. Getting here was _way _too easy. He sweatdropped. Most likely, this was a trap or some type of portkey that would take him to a dangerous place, maybe right to Voldemort.

He sighed. He almost fell for that trick a few times in the war. This was going to be something. Most likely, once he touched it, it would send him right to Voldemort and then be safe for anyone else to touch it.

Shrugging, he decided to go with it. Perhaps this could help him. Besides, something about the name "Tom Riddle" rang a bell.

He touched the handle and felt a pull at his navel.

_So I was right…_He thought just as he was pulled to a new place.

* * *

><p>Harry landed in a graveyard. He looked around and wondered where he was. He tensed, feeling a presence and decided to hide and wait. He watched the figure and tensed. <em>I can sense them…Wormtail and Voldemort…<em>

They came closer and before he could get his guns or wand Wormtail grabbed his wrists and when he tried to get away he was hit over the head.

A few minutes later, his wrists were tied together with a rope in a knot.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm an assassin and I get captured so easily! Alright, I need to focus on changing my form and getting away for now. I'm _so _glad every single Spirit has an animal form~._

Harry felt his mind and body shut down as he tried to focus on his animal form. He felt a dull pain on his arm but ignored it and focused on his animal form. His concentration was shut off when the bonds were cut and he fell to the ground. In front of him was the risen Voldemort along with his Death Eaters. There was a cut on his arm and he sweatdropped.

_What did I _miss_ while I was concentrating? _Harry thought before getting up, looking at Voldemort's wicked smirk.

"Are you awake now, Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and glared at him, Voldemort glared back.

"_Cruico!_"

Harry's teeth clenched as pain went through his body. It wasn't as bad as in the war (or training with Creed and Train) but it's not like he was _immune _to pain.

"Tell me, do you know how to duel?"

Harry smirked. "I know how to assassinate."

Voldemort smirked. _"Oh, really?"_

Harry tensed, suddenly, the name Tom Riddle suddenly clicked. _No way…_

Tom Riddle, about 300 years ago, was an apprentice of The Spirit of Magic. He became corrupted, wanted more power and turned into a Forbidden One, the mix of a demon and spirit, since an apprentice is part spirit. They killed him before he gained too much power. Voldemort must be his reincarnation.

"_Dammit…I hoped we killed you…one of the first of the Forbidden Ones…it's just our luck you were reincarnated."_

He smirked. _"So, Moon Spirit, will you duel with me?"_

Harry smirked. _"No thank you. I'd rather leave before anything bad happens." _He took a deep breath. And in a voice that seemed to echo he said in a strong voice, _"Yoru, come."_

His eyes widened as the shadows extended up and wrapped around Harry. Yoru's figure smirked and disappeared before Harry was taken by the shadows.

* * *

><p>Harry felt himself fall soundly onto the ground. Yelling around him. He opened his eyes, feeling groggy. Dumbledore was above him.<p>

"Voldemort's back." Harry groaned, having a splitting headache could really mess up your day. He'll have to tell Yoru that shadow traveling is not his favorite method, since it did leave him groggy and with a splitting headache. He tried sitting up but that only made his headache worse.

"_Sorry, Tsuki." _Yoru's voice whispered from the shadows. And Harry shook his head slightly, saying it was alright.

"Harry, do you need anything?"

"Potion…for…headaches…" Harry groaned.

"I'll take him, Dumbledore." Moody's voice said

Everything felt out of focus, the dim light itself felt aching.

Harry felt himself picked up and half-dragged towards Moody's office.

"So what happened?"

"Voldemort…potion…brought himself back…please don't make me talk…headache…"

"Come on Harry, you need to tell me."

Harry felt him slide something peppery down his throat and he coughed at the surprising taste and the headache went down to a low throb.

"Thank you…that feels so much better." He blinked felt the malicious aura coming from Moody. _Dammit…I can't believe I was fooled for the whole year…_ "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me. I can tell that you're not Mad-Eye Moody. Who the hell are you?" Harry asked, feeling power surrounding him. Concentrating on his animal form earlier and building up power made him have to let it out somehow.

The white spirit power surrounded Moody and made it so that the potion he used weakened faster and his true face was shown. Harry smirked and allowed for his power to surround him and turn into ropes so that he can't move.

"What the hell are you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter. Now, tell me everything, who the hell are you and tell me everything."

And so, he told everything and Harry knocked him out after. Dumbledore came in and Harry told him everything, before excusing himself to talk to Draco and Hermione to talk to them.

_It seems everything is falling to place…_He sighed. _Too bad Train isn't here…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Now, the next chapter will be the last T_T<strong>

**I know the ending was lazy but I got really excited. I want to end the first part in a good way. **


	28. Chapter 23

**Alright, it's the last chapter~. T_T **

**I can't believe I'm actually finishing this first part, I've been wanting to get to the next so badly it hurt~! I feel so emotional now and so proud of myself for not being so lazy to finish this. **

**Alright, time to start… TT_TT *sniff sniff* I feel so proud of myself…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book or anime… (to lazy to write names)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

On the last day of the school year, Harry was practically bouncing. After going to the Dursleys to get his stuff he's going to Train's house that he's staying in and staying with him for the summer.

He, Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Draco went to the Slytherin table while Hermione and Harry went over to the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore went up to tell his end of the year speech. He told them about how Lord Voldemort is now back and Harry narrowly escaped him.

Harry sighed a bit, feeling that something bad was going to happen since he told them that.

* * *

><p>The journey back to King's Cross station was alright. The three friends had light conversation, when it turned to Rita Skeeter.<p>

"Strange, I haven't seen her in a while and she hasn't written anything." Harry noted

"She won't be writing anything in a while unless I want to spill the beans on her."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and Hermione smirked.

"I found out how she was listening to our private conversations."

"How?"

"Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn…" She took out a sealed glass jar out of her bag, "…into a beetle."

"Oh…crap…" Harry muttered, basically describing what Draco and he were thinking

After a moment of silence Draco asked, "Can I squish her?"

"No." Was the immediate answer but Harry pouted.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, though she had an amused smile.

The compartment door opened and Fred and George were on the other side. They had a short conversation and when they were about to leave Harry called them back. He gave them his Triwizard winnings.

"For your game shop. Here, take it our I'll get you both." He said with a playful smile.

They smiled and took the money before running off.

* * *

><p>At the station, Harry said bye to Hermione and Ron before going to Vernon, who was waiting.<p>

Now, all he had to do was to plan his trip to Japan, and see his superiors.

_Perhaps I'll be ready next year when I get more Training. Oh well, time to see Train again!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! So, I know the last chapter is short and fairly anti-climactic but I hope it was alright! <strong>

**Thank you guys for staying and tolerating my horrible writing. Anyway, while starting the sequel I'll probably be looking back to edit this. **

**See you guys in the sequel, thanks and review! *bows gratefully* **


	29. SEQUEL IS UP!

_**Everyone! Part 2 is UP! It's called:**_

_**Spirit Series: Moon and Cat against Darkness**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Summary: Summer has now rolled around for the Spirits. Now, Train has a mission to, help Harry at Hogwarts! Now, how will everyone react to Harry's boyfriend? **_

_**Go! Read the first chapter NOW! **_


End file.
